


Хорошие манеры

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Английская королева приглашает Зиглинде Салливан к себе на чашечку чая. Граф Фантомхайв и его дворецкий, прекрасно осведомленные о неподобающих манерах немецкой гостьи, стараются в краткие сроки привить девушке правила хорошего тона. Прежде чем выпустить Зиглинде в свет, Себастьяну и Сиэлю придется приложить нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы сделать из лесной ведьмы настоящую леди.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Утро встречало проснувшегося Сиэля как нельзя лучше. Мягкая теплая постель хранила приятный аромат минувшей ночи, солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, весело гулял по подушке, а щебетание птиц за окном упрочивало хорошее настроение. Чего еще мог желать влюбленный и ценящий каждый миг собственной жизни юноша?  
  
Ритмичное бойкое тиканье напольных механических часов прервалось на краткий миг, возвещая о том, что скоро начнется трудный день. Еще была целая минута, чтобы понежиться в кровати. Через эту самую минуту в комнату должен был войти высокий дворецкий и официальным тоном провозгласить о необходимости вставать и одеваться.  
  
После признания и выяснения отношений Сиэлю не на что было жаловаться. Себастьян не только грамотно и обстоятельно выполнял обязанности управляющего домом, но и был ласковым любовником, исполняющим каждое желание господина. От такого нечеловечески пристального внимания и заботы Сиэлю не были страшны козни королевы, и ни что не могло впредь нарушить приятность каждого дня, наступающего в этом необычном доме.  
  
Ах, нет. Было одно обстоятельство, наличие которого придавало этому прекрасному утру оттенок озадаченности. Сиэль желал как можно скорее избавиться от этого обстоятельства, но долг джентльмена обязывал сжать зубы покрепче и терпеливо выполнять возложенные на него обязательства.  
  
Особо важная гостья, жившая в доме семьи Фантомхайв уже второй день, обещала создать суматоху и сегодня, и завтра, и, к сожалению, всё последующее время своего пребывания в поместье. Когда граф обещал приютить ее в своем доме, он, конечно, осознавал, что могут произойти непредвиденные ситуации, но Зиглинде Салливан оказалась не на шутку пытливым созданием.  
  
Сиэль одобрял желание Королевы Виктории заполучить в свою копилку гениальный экземпляр, способный к фантастическим для своего времени открытиям. Но Королева-мать не знала, что невероятным образом устроенные мозги сочетались у мисс Салливан с неуемной активностью и неуступчивым характером. Даже сверх энергичная Элизабет не шла ни в какое сравнение с немкой.  
  
Мысли молодого графа постепенно стали перетекать от «дарований» мисс Салливан к ревнивой, в последнее время слишком надоедливой Элизабет. Белокурая девушка подозревала, что ее жених заинтересован другой особой (она и представить себе не могла, какой именно). В связи с этим участились внезапные визиты, звонки и проверки, что очень отягощало вспыльчивого и скрытного графа. Быть на коротком поводке у сумасбродном женщины — что может быть хуже? Да и кто она такая, чтобы контролировать его? Пока — никто.  
  
Все эти размышления вкупе с тяжелым вздохом внезапно прервались из-за звука открываемой двери. Звук был не громким, наоборот, практически не различимым в стоящей тишине, но Сиэль ждал его с особым рвением. Нет, даже не так. Только его и ждал. Волнение от предстоящей встречи заставило потерять самоконтроль. Нечаянно дернув под одеялом ногой, он поменял положение тела. Это непроизвольное движение выдало Сиэля, планировавшего прикинуться спящим.  
  
— Уже проснулись, милорд? — дворецкий бесшумно вошел в комнату и, пройдя несколько шагов по мягкому ковру, поставил на маленький столик серебряный поднос, заставленный чайной утварью.  
  
— Уже проснулся, Себастьян, — Сиэль наблюдал за тем, как под бой часов слуга прошел к окну и раздвинул тяжелые бархатные шторы. Затем закрепил их по бокам к стене и отправился обратно — наливать господину необычно благоухающий чай.  
  
Движения слуги были неторопливы и благородно очаровательны. Ловкие длинные пальцы, облаченные в белоснежные перчатки, подхватили пузатый чайник и наполнили чашку настоявшимся напитком янтарного цвета. Взятая дворецким маленькая чашечка была любовно предложена внимательно следившему за всем господину.  
  
— Ваш утренний чай, милорд.  
  
Сиэль скользнул взглядом по лицу дворецкого и сел. Аккуратно взяв чашку из рук слуги он сделал глоток и с удовольствием отметил, что не ошибся:  
  
— Дарджилинг.  
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
— Хорошее начало дня, — практически полная чашка была отправлена на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
— Мисс Салливан уже встала и ждет Вас в гостиной, — дворецкий поправил подушки, на которых только что лежал его господин.  
  
Встретившись с ним взглядом, Себастьян улыбнулся и получил в ответ то ли полу улыбку, то ли ухмылку — некое подобие приязни, выразить которое молодому графу было не так-то просто. Юноша был все также по большей части неулыбчив и зажат. После непродолжительной паузы, многозначительной для обоих, зрительный контакт оборвался, и дворецкий отправился к платяному шкафу. Необходимо было выбрать господину подходящий наряд.  
  
Пока Сиэль потягивался и окончательно избавлялся от остатков сна, Себастьян озадаченно осматривал многочисленные костюмы, висевшие стройным рядом, и прикидывал в уме, какие из них будут сегодня уместны и какие не жалко будет выкинуть, если опять что-то пойдет не так.  
  
— Я бы выбрал черный вельветовый костюм, но он слишком сложен для понимания мисс Салливан, — задумчиво произнес Себастьян. — Выберем что-нибудь другое.  
  
— Как будто она что-то понимает в мужских костюмах, — тихо проговорил Сиэль, садясь на край кровати.  
  
— После того, как она ненароком обронила на Вас горящие свечи, должно быть, теперь ей ясно, что бархат прекрасно горит. Вам повезло, что рядом стояла Мэйлин и в ее руках был кувшин с водой.  
  
— Она облила меня сверху донизу, — недовольно прошептал Сиэль, следя за каждым действием слуги.  
  
— Да, милорд, и я очень рад, что в кувшине была вода, а не вино или масло. Впрочем…  
  
— Что, впрочем?  
  
Сиэль хмыкнул. Фантазии дворецкого порой были слишком бурными, но обижаться на Себастьяна юноша и не думал. Он прекрасно знал, что демон ни за что бы не допустил, чтобы гостья покалечила его господина.  
  
Себастьян продолжал изучение гардероба.  
  
— Впрочем, переодевать Вас, испачканного в другой субстанции, было бы не менее приятно, — после обстоятельного осмотра, он достал костюм песочного цвета. Позолоченные пуговицы звякнули, соприкоснувшись с деревянной дверью.  
  
— Если Мисс Салливан опять что-нибудь учудит, то придется распрощаться еще с одним костюмом.  
  
— Ну и что.  
  
Себастьян обернулся и загадочно посмотрел на молодого господина. Хитрая мина не сулила простого диалога, но Сиэль был не против с утра поиграть словами.  
  
— Тогда придется наведаться к мисс Хоппкинс.  
  
— Э, нет, — Сиэль сидел, упираясь ладонями в одеяло, — мне и Зиглинде по горло хватает.  
  
— После вчерашней выходки ее по горло хватает не только Вам.  
  
Прихватив приготовленную заранее батистовую сорочку, шелковые гольфы и запонки, Себастьян прикрыл шкаф и вернулся обратно к кровати. Он медленно положил одежду на одеяло, рядом с сидящим Сиэлем.  
  
— Надеюсь, ко мне в гости сегодня никто не собирается приехать? — по привычке приподнимая голову вверх, граф дал понять, что готов переодеться.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Я отменил все приемы на ближайшую неделю. Было бы ошибкой показывать людям такую немыслимую дикарку, — поправив перчатки, дворецкий, готовый в любую минуту приступить к делу, чуть наклонился вперед. Он смотрел графу прямо в глаза, ожидая не то особого приказа, не то чего-то другого.  
  
— А что ты сказал Элизабет? — юноша решил пока не реагировать на призыв, но Себастьян не собирался медлить. Рука в перчатке потянулась к хозяину.  
  
— Вы заболели. Поместье находится на строжайшем карантине, — он дотронулся до юноши и еще больше наклонился к Сиэлю, заставив того отпрянуть назад.  
  
— Это ее не сдержит, — ответил юноша, теряя нить беседы. Думать о том, что сейчас будет делать слуга, было намного приятней.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — Себастьян пробежал пальцами по бедру юноши и остановил свою руку на узкой пояснице. — Стопка писем из дома Мидлфордов, которые доставляют каждые двенадцать часов, ждет Вашего пристального изучения, — шептал слуга на ухо. — Судя по увесистости конвертов, письма содержат как минимум по десять страниц.  
  
Ласковая рука провела по юношеской спине снизу вверх и остановилась на спутанной ото сна черной шевелюре.  
  
— Надо ожидать мисс Элизабет в ближайшие дни, поэтому стоит уделить максимум внимания нашей гостье. Давайте будем одеваться, милорд. Мисс Салливан заждалась.  
  
— Не порти это утро своей торопливостью, — Сиэль провел ладонью по гладившей его руке. — Успею я еще насладиться обществом Зиглинде. Или ты хочешь поскорее избавиться от меня, кинув в ее объятия?  
  
Себастьян, не отрывая взгляда, поцеловал ладошку господина. Слишком много было в этом поцелуе. И повиновение, и упоение, и даже толика издевки. Преклонив перед господином одно колено, он начал расстегивать пуговицы пижамы. Молодое тело быстро обнажалось. Шелковая ткань съезжала сама, открывая белую кожу. Себастьян внимательно осмотрел свою работу — обнаженный худой несколько смущенный юноша — и решил не останавливаться на одной ладони. Поцелуи посыпались по всему телу и продолжались до тех пор, пока Сиэль глубоко не вздохнул. Дрожащее от неги тело и тихий стон сказали демону, что маленькая цель достигнута.  
  
— Простите, милорд, я тороплю Вас не из желания избавиться. Совсем не из-за этого, — слуга продолжал поглаживать худые бедра. — Я подумал, что Вам необходимо внутренне собраться и быстрее окунуться в предстоящие злоключения. Не надо оттягивать трудный момент.  
  
— Я уже внутренне собрался, пока лежал в кровати и ждал тебя, — Сиэль дышал глубже и чаще, но позиций старался не сдавать.  
  
— Вот как, — Себастьян улыбнулся, глядя на хозяина снизу вверх. — Ждали моего прихода?  
  
— А ты даже не потрудился прийти пораньше, — Сиэль склонился к лицу слуги и поцеловал Себастьяна в губы. Сладкий привкус, манящий и такой приятный, окатил мальчишку теплой волной истомы. Сердце забилось чаще, а воздуха перестало хватать. Руки слуги гладили самые чувствительные места и заставляли открываться на встречу наслаждению.  
  
Насытившись поцелуем как следует, оба все же приступили к своим обязанностям. Сиэль, расслабленный, наслаждался тем, как батист стараниями слуги нежно обволакивает его тело и как случайные касания рук щекочут его кожу и нервы, а Себастьян упивался возможностью реализовывать помимо непосредственных обязанностей свои дьявольские желания.  
  
— Так что же произошло вчера вечером? — Сиэль решил прояснить для себя образовавшийся в беседе пробел.  
  
— Как только Вы поднялись к себе, мисс Салливан потрогала проходившего рядом с ней Финни за ягодицы, — невозмутимо ответил слуга, как будто речь шла о чем-то само собой разумеющемся.  
  
— Даже так, — прошептал Сиэль, наблюдая за тем, как дворецкий нарочито медленно надевает гольф на его худую ногу.  
  
— Да, милорд. Она абсолютно не воспитана.  
  
— Ты ее одернул?  
  
— Виноват, но нет. Я засмотрелся на реакцию нашего садовника.  
  
— Интригуешь, — нога, полностью облаченная в гольф, уперлась Себастьяну в плечо.  
  
— Финниан покраснел, словно спелый помидор, но убрать ее руку так и не решился. Стоял как истукан, краснея все больше, пока Вольфрам не взял ситуацию в свои руки, — понимая, что граф хочет продолжения игры, Себастьян поцеловал тонкую лодыжку.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Что именно, милорд? — в улыбчивом лице стали проскальзывать нотки похоти.  
  
— Всё продолжай, — выдохнул Сиэль.  
  
— Как прикажете, — прикусив кожу на лодыжке, Себастьян медленно стал вести губами вверх, щекоча и покусывая плоть еще и еще. — Только придется снова переодевать Вас.  
  
— Ты всегда преуспевал в этом занятии, — только и смог сказать юноша, теряя ясное сознание и откидываясь назад.

***

Оба стояли у закрытой двери, ведущей в очередной хлопотный день, но Сиэлю предстоящий рывок не казался чем-то трудным, ведь рядом был тот, кто защитит и поможет во всем. Рука слуги лежала на плече юноши, одновременно успокаивая и поддерживая. Нажим был достаточно сильным, что позволяло Сиэлю чувствовать не только поддержку, но и всю мощь своего демона. Юноша смотрел вверх, не пытаясь скрыть обожания, а дворецкий смотрел на него сверху вниз, и во взгляде его читалось упоение своей властью. Был ли у этого упоения опасный для Сиэля подтекст Себастьян не мог точно сказать. Он просто наслаждался текущей действительностью, которая за много лет не заставляла его скучать. Он наслаждался тем, что они посмели изменить условия контракта.  
  
— Принеси нам с Зиглинде что-нибудь сладкого.  
  
— Да, милорд, — Себастьян убрал руку с плеча Сиэля, начав их привычную приличную игру в слугу и господина.  
  
— Она пытается обыграть меня в шахматы, — в голосе юноши слышалась озадаченность, но вместе с этим и нотки восхищения. Салливан была чуть ли не первой особой, которая смогла составить Сиэлю достойную конкуренцию в этой игре. Себастьян даже подумывал, что когда-нибудь немка обыграет графа, но предпочел ободрить своего господина:  
  
— Но у нее никогда не получится одержать над Вами победу.  
  
— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен, — Сиэль задумчиво посмотрел вниз. — Она, хоть мне и сложно это признавать, очень способна во всем, что касается стратегических и тактических задач.  
  
— В таком случае, я желаю Вам удачи в предстоящей схватке, — Себастьян открыл дверь, в которую незамедлительно вышел его господин. Дворецкий последовал за ним следом.  
  
Он проводил взглядом спустившегося по лестнице юношу и сам вскоре отправился на нижний этаж. Улавливая краем уха довольно громкий разговор, уже доносившийся из гостиной, он планировал приступить к сервировке стола, но наткнулся на своих подопечных, вставших стеной на его дороге. У всех был одинаково нелепый вид. Как будто призрак поселился в доме, и теперь они всячески пытались избегать с ним встреч.  
  
Окинув взором трех самых неразумных слуг во всей Англии, дворецкий задержал свой проницательный взгляд на Финниане. По лицу юноши было видно, что тот находится в нервозном состоянии. Скорее всего, вчерашние действия гостьи, позволившей себе лишнее, всколыхнули неприятные (или приятные?) ощущения, должно быть, время от времени уже посещавшие паренька.  
  
Слуги стояли и ожидали от Себастьяна то ли поддержки, то ли сочувствия. Ни того, ни другого дворецкий оказывать им не собирался. Наоборот.  
  
— Вы нестандартных гостей первый раз в нашем доме видите? — спокойно спросил он. — Мэйлин, что рот раскрыла? Кого спрашиваю?  
  
— Нет, Себастьян, не в первый! — выпалила девица, в самом деле, неотрывно глазея на стоящего перед ней дворецкого. — Но таких у нас не было! Она успела побывать в каждой комнате, засунуть нос в каждую щель!  
  
— Нашла огнемет и разобрала его, — поддакнул Бард. — Правда собрала обратно. Как, у нее это получилось? Даже я не допёр.  
  
— А правда, что тебе надо ее учить хорошим манерам? — задумчиво спросил Финни.  
  
— Хе-хе, — Бард оскалился. — Можно я на это посмотрю?  
  
— Мне даже как-то жаль Вас, Себастьян, — промямлила Мэйлин, поправляя съехавшие на нос очки. — Намучаетесь еще с ней…  
  
— Молчать, — непререкаемым тоном скомандовал Себастьян. — Бард, марш на кухню. Скоро обед. Достань из погреба баранину и лучшие специи, какие только сможешь найти в наших закромах. И, кстати, где огнемет? Не сметь его использовать. Я сам проверю, что она там разобрала-собрала. Финни, как насчет того, чтобы заняться перевозкой земли с окраин сада… Сегодня придется основательно потрудиться. Да и работа вне поместья должна оградить тебя от чрезмерного внимания нашей гостьи. А ты, Мэйлин… достань тот самый чайный сервиз, — дворецкий многозначительно посмотрел на девушку. — Живо принимайтесь за работу.  
  
«Бестолочи…» — добавил он, но уже не вслух.  
  
Стоящие перед демоном люди были первоклассными убийцами, и осознание того, что они испугались какой-то девчонки, вызывало в демоне не то злобу, не то отвращение — странные смешанные чувства; все-таки люди, сколь бы жестокими они ни были, все равно когда-нибудь да проявят безобразные и постыдные чувства — страх и жалость. Больше всего Себастьяна бесило, что эти самые чувства сейчас были направлены в его сторону.  
  
Получив нагоняй за сопли и нерасторопность, все трое отправились выполнять поручения, а дворецкий пошел на кухню. Пока хозяин и Зиглинде развлекали себя игрой в шахматы и спором по поводу предстоящего чаепития у Королевы, Себастьян поспешил накрыть на стол.


	2. Chapter 2

— И как же я смогу не упасть лицом в грязь, если Ее Величество так строга, а ты, Сиэль, все время твердишь, что я ничего не умею? — девочка взяла в руку ферзя и, помотав им, переставила на D5.  
  
— Пока не умеешь, Зиглинде, — озадаченно ответил юный граф, всматриваясь в комбинацию фигур на игральной доске. Он продумывал дальнейший ход. — Я же сказал, что Себастьян обучит тебя не только вести себя за столом, но и правильно держаться в обществе.  
  
Граф и его гостья расположилиcь на софе, стоящей в центре восточной гостиной. Солнечный свет, льющийся из окна, приглушался длинными бежевыми шторами, благодаря которым яркость недавно взошедшего солнца не была для играющих обременительной. В комнате кроме детей никого не было, поэтому Сиэль и Зиглинде, сидевшие друг против друга, спокойно беседовали. Между ними стояла шахматная доска, на которой разыгрывалась уже не первая партия.  
  
— Особа королевских кровей, должно быть, с детства впитала в себя все премудрости этикета. Я в любом случае буду выглядеть простолюдинкой, — девочка дождалась, пока Сиэль сделает ход и, практически не глядя, переставила свою фигуру.  
  
— Королева не будет требовать от тебя чего-то сверхъестественного, — поспешил заверить граф. — Она доброжелательно относится к своей пастве.  
  
— Так ли доброжелательно, как ты пытаешься меня уверить? — вопрос был задан самым спокойным тоном, но Сиэль насторожился. Он внимательно оглядел сидящую напротив него девушку, всматриваясь в ее выражение лица, по которому, к сожалению, ничего нельзя было прочитать. Зиглинде была спокойна. Казалось, что даже игра не особо занимала ее.  
  
— Королева Виктория — мудрейшая женщина. Она с глубоким почтением относится к гостям, впрочем, не только к ним.  
  
— Ты уверен? — еще раз поинтересовалась гостья. — До меня дошли слухи, что ваша королева не только мудрейшая, но и весьма странная женщина.  
  
— Откуда до тебя дошли эти самые слухи? — настороженность мальчика удвоилась, вынуждая отвлекаться от непростой игры.  
  
— Мы с Вольфрамом беседуем о внешнем мире, — продолжила Зиглинде. — Он рассказал мне о политической обстановке, которая творилась в Европе в то время, пока я была в деревне.  
  
— Вот как, — мальчик ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Да. Он поделился со мной интересной информацией, которую получал от сослуживцев. Также, он рассказал о своих наблюдениях.  
  
— И благодаря его рассказам ты сделала вывод, что от английской королевы можно ждать неприятностей?  
  
— Я сделала вывод, что с ней надо быть начеку, — сказала немка, невольно помотав маленькими ножками. Сиэль заметил, что это происходило либо в моменты восторга, либо, когда девочка была недовольна.  
  
Разговор о королеве был Сиэлю не приятен, да и партия затягивалась. Он сам прекрасно знал, что глава государства являлась не совсем честной особой, но говорить об этом своей гостье молодой человек не собирался. Ей не нужно было об этом знать. От Зиглинде требовалось совсем другое — знания и ум. Королева, будь она хоть самым опасным человеком на планете, постарается выудить из девочки максимум полезного для страны, и не пожалеет сил и средств для создания подходящих условий. Сиэль лишь должен этому поспособствовать. Необходимо было направить мысли девочки в другое русло...  
  
Вместе с этим, он, к сожалению, начал понимать, что в ходе их последней игры допустил ошибку, и теперь в лучшем случае может рассчитывать только на ничью.  
  
— Что там так долго копается мой дворецкий? — недовольно пробурчал он, лихорадочно всматриваясь в получившуюся комбинацию фигур. — Пора бы уже приглашать нас к столу.  
  
— Мой желудок тебя поддерживает, — оживилась Зиглинде, взявшись рукой за живот. — Я бы не прочь чего-нибудь съесть.  
  
— Желудок, значит, поддерживает, — со вздохом прошептал Сиэль, представляя, каких размеров работа предстоит его слуге. Отправлять Зиглинде на прием к королеве с такой подготовкой было бы совершеннейшим провалом. Если Виктория увидит подобное чудо, то долго будет припоминать графу в своих письмах и поздравлениях весь этот позор. — Тогда поторопим Себастьяна.  
  
Сиэль взял серебряный колокольчик и пару секунд усиленно звонил в него. Буквально сразу же дверь в гостиную приоткрылась, и в комнате появился дворецкий.  
  
— Вы звали, милорд?  
  
— Завтрак готов? — строгий тон и недовольное лицо говорили сами за себя.  
  
«Сиэль не выиграл, в лучшем случае наметилась ничья», — точно подметил слуга.  
  
— Да, милорд, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Я как раз шел сюда, чтобы объявить об этом. Вольфрам сейчас придет за Вами, мисс Салливан, — обратился он к девочке.  
  
— Замечательно, — Зиглинде поерзала, готовясь вставать. — Еще три хода, и у нас была бы ничья, Сиэль. Так что можно не доигрывать. И так все ясно.  
  
— Да… — только и ответил мальчик, еще раз всматриваясь в черно-белую доску и понимая, что видит только два следующих хода.

~.~.~

Через несколько минут все были уже в столовой. Граф сидел во главе стола, напротив него восседала Зиглинде. Вольфрам только что помог своей госпоже усесться поудобнее и теперь накладывал в ее тарелку прожаренный бифштекс.  
  
Дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв как всегда расстарался для своего господина. Завтрак был выше всех похвал. Аппетитный и сытный, он утолил утренний голод графа и его гостьи, а также ублажил их своим безупречным вкусом. Во время всей трапезы Сиэль обращал внимание на то, как ведет себя Зиглинде. По сравнению со вчерашним приемом пищи ее повадки значительно улучшились, но было еще над чем поработать. За девочкой следил не только граф. Себастьян также внимательно подмечал все ее огрехи и мысленно составлял план их корректировки.  
  
Хоть оставалось еще много кушаний, Сиэль предпочел не задерживаться за столом. В скором времени он отсел на стоящее у балкона кресло и предоставил своему дворецкому очередную возможность обогатить знания Зиглинде. Пронзительным взглядом он дал Себастьяну понять, что тот может перейти к наставлениям.  
  
— Вспомните, о чем мы говорили вчера, мисс Салливан, — начал дворецкий, ответив господину не менее красноречивым взором.  
  
— О сервировке стола. Знаешь что, Себастьян, я подумала и назвала все эти вилки по-своему, — бойко ответила Зиглинде, указывая пальцем на столовые приборы. — И не считаю, что применение некоторых из них удобно и вообще уместно.  
  
— Неважно, как Вы их назвали и неважно, что Вы считаете, — спокойно ответил слуга, теперь сосредотачиваясь на своей ученице. Он медленно подходил к сидящей за столом Зиглинде. — В своем доме Вы будете вольны называть их как угодно.  
  
— Но, Себастьян, ты ведь не можешь отрицать, что такое количество вилок и ложек противоречит здравому смыслу!  
  
Дворецкий сделал небольшую паузу, тем самым заставив Зиглинде посмотреть в его сторону. Себастьян не казался разозленным или разочарованным, но почему-то его облик заставил девочку прекратить возражения.  
  
— Как Вам известно, мисс, существуют правила этикета, — продолжил слуга, добившись необходимого эффекта. — В присутствии графа, а тем более в присутствии королевы, извольте их выполнять, — тон, которым были сказаны эти слова, подействовал.  
  
— Хорошо, — на удивление обоих мужчин, девочка уселась на стуле как подобает истинной леди и быстро повторила названия всех столовых приборов, а также рассказанные слугой основные правила поведения за столом. — Себастьян, все правильно?  
  
— Да, мисс, — улыбнулся слуга.  
  
— Давай дальше.  
  
— Как прикажете.  
  
— Вольфрам, запоминай тоже!  
  
Стоящий поодаль немец, сжав зубы, кивнул. Он не совсем хорошо понимал язык, но общие фразы уже давались ему намного легче, чем пару дней назад.  
  
— Итак. Прежде всего, Вам следует правильно себя подать, — подошедший Себастьян наклонился к девочке. — Ведь до того, как Вы окажетесь за одним столом с королевой, Вам надо будет поздороваться с Ее Величеством и поддержать беседу.  
  
— Я внимательно слушаю.  
  
— Помните, что говорить надо сдержанно, без эмоций.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Произнесенная фраза звучит значительней, если она сказана неторопливо, бесстрастно.  
  
— Это я смогу.  
  
— Не забывайте об осанке. Да, Вы приглашены на чаепитие к королеве, но чтобы до нее добраться, Вам предстоит пройти мимо множества людей: мимо охраны, слуг, придворных.  
  
Зиглинде внимательно слушала.  
  
— В их памяти, — продолжал Себастьян, — останется то, как Вы держались. Еще раз повторяю — осанка должна быть идеальной, — он легонько провел рукой по корсету девушки, что не ушло от внимания Сиэля.  
  
— Делать вид, что я проглотила скалку?  
  
— Да. Отныне, спину можно будет расслабить только у себя в комнате. Ваши движения должны быть замедленными, степенными. Ни в коем случае не мотайте ногами.  
  
— С ногами я имею некоторые проблемы.  
  
— Знаю. Но не мотайте ими, даже когда Вас несет Вольфрам.  
  
Сиэль, внутренне собравшись, сидел в своем кресле и делал вид, что читает письма. Их содержание было ему давно известно, просто необходимо было создать занятый вид и казаться сосредоточенным на работе.  
  
— Когда окажетесь в покоях Ее Величества, не надо заставлять Вольфрама нести Вас к той вещи, которая покажется Вам особенной, — дворецкий сделал небольшую паузу, — как это было здесь, в поместье, — тактично добавил он.  
  
— Мне просто было интересно, — возразила Зиглинде. — Если здесь так много странных вещей, то что будет в королевском замке!  
  
— Запрещаю Вам подходить к вещам королевы и тем более трогать их.  
  
— Но…  
  
— И королевских слуг также запрещается трогать, — Себастьян строго пресек ее возражения. — Ни в коем случае, не должно быть ситуаций, подобных вчерашней.  
  
— Поняла, — девочка ничуть не покраснела. — Что дальше?  
  
Сиэль все еще якобы изучал содержание одного письма, но его внимание были сосредоточены на парочке, пытавшейся найти общий язык. Он ловил себя на мысли, что его злит столь близкое расстояние между слугой и некогда проявлявшей к нему интерес девочкой.  
  
— Что касается чаепития, — Себастьян чуть помедлил. — Не пейте чай быстро — это будет расценено как жадность.  
  
— А если я захочу пить?  
  
— К королеве Вы идете в первую очередь за общением.  
  
— А если там будут сладости?  
  
— Тем более. Чем меньше Вы их попробуете, тем лучше. Не заставляйте королеву думать, что Вы голодны.  
  
— Что же тогда делать на чаепитии, если пить и кушать сладости нельзя?  
  
— Внимательно слушайте то, о чем будет говорить Ее Величество, — тут же ответил дворецкий, — но не надо выказывать живое участие. Изображайте спокойствие и легкую скуку. Посмотрите на графа, — Себастьян учтиво указал на своего хозяина, — он все делает правильно.  
  
Зиглинде обернулась и уставилась на мальчика. Взгляд Сиэля оторвался от письма и переместился на дворецкого и его ученицу. Во взгляде действительно чувствовалась скука, хоть и показная.  
  
— Я занят делом, — металлический оттенок в голосе выдал кое-что занятное. Похоже, мальчику не нравилось, что Себастьян находится так близко к немке.  
  
— Извините, милорд, — Себастьян не смог удержаться от обращения к своему любимцу. Его губы чуть дрогнули в ухмылке. — Мы, должно быть, мешаем Вам?  
  
— Нисколько, — серьезно ответил Сиэль.  
  
— Возможно, Вам лучше переместиться в кабинет?  
  
— Нет, я предпочту остаться здесь, Себастьян.  
  
— Хорошо, милорд.  
  
Дворецкий, довольный реакцией графа, повернулся обратно к Зиглинде и продолжил:  
  
— Показывайте, что Вам всё не в новинку. Эмоции проявляйте крайне сдержанно. В случае восторга допустима лишь легкая улыбка.  
  
— Постараюсь, — Зиглинде смотрела широко открытыми глазами прямо в глаза Себастьяна.  
  
— Если королева предложит Вам что-либо, не надо горячо благодарить. Примите дар или предложение, но выразите свою благодарность в более мягкой форме.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Не старайтесь поделиться своими знаниями. Больше слушайте.  
  
— Даже если меня спросят?  
  
— Если спросят — отвечайте, но обдумывайте каждое слово, которое захотите произнести.  
  
— Хм…  
  
— И вот еще что… — слуга приблизился к девочке еще ближе.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не смотрите собеседнику прямо в глаза, — чуть ли не прошептал Себастьян, всматриваясь в зеленые омуты девочки.  
  
Зиглинде удивилась, а Сиэль напрягся всем телом, пытаясь вслушаться, что шепчет его слуга. Молодому графу все больше не нравилось поведение слуги.  
  
— Смотреть так открыто, с вызовом, как Вы сейчас смотрите на меня, могут только мужчины, — Себастьян говорил очень тихо. — Вы же не мужчина?  
  
— Нет, слава Богу, — Зиглинде поднесла руку к груди, должно быть, в знак благодарности господу.  
  
— Смотрите на своего собеседника время от времени и кивайте в знак того, что Вы слушаете.  
  
— Очень странные обычаи в вашей стране, — проговорила девочка, начиная размышлять о чем-то своем.  
  
— Возможно, — Себастьян отстранился. — Но если Вы хотите в ней жить, то Вам необходимо следовать им и оттачивать их до совершенства. Общение с людьми высшего сословия предполагает наличие безупречных манер. Безукоризненное знание этикета обязательно.  
  
— Я и так неплоха, — махнула рукой Зиглинде.  
  
— С точки зрения этикета, — Себастьян еще раз улыбнулся, — Вам определенно есть еще над чем поработать.  
  
— Над чем же?  
  
— Что я Вам говорил о словоохотливости? — вопросом на вопрос ответил дворецкий.  
  
— Меньше говорить.  
  
— А чем Вы сейчас заняты?  
  
— Но мы же учимся!  
  
— Вы вставляете свои реплики, куда надо и не надо.  
  
Зиглинде призадумалась.  
  
— Знаешь, что мне пришло сейчас на ум, Себастьян?  
  
— Что же? — дворецкий, поначалу участливый, начинал терять терпение.  
  
— Очень странно, что только люди из высшего сословия знают хорошие манеры. Если бы я была богатой и знатной, то уже бы всем-всем давно о них рассказала.  
  
Себастьян ничего не ответил на эту высказанную не к месту мысль, только еще раз улыбнулся, умиляясь невероятному сочетанию наивности и ума, перемешанному в этом гениальном ребенке.  
  
Чем дольше продолжался урок хороших манер, тем сильнее Сиэль ощущал уколы в области сердца. Слишком много внимания уделял его слуга этой разговорчивой и ни к чему не приспособленной гостье. Наверное, только желание не упасть в глазах королевы заставило мальчика дождаться окончания занятия. Как только Вольфрам отнес свою госпожу в сад — перевести дух, мальчик сжал в руке письмо и недовольно проговорил:  
  
— Не слишком ли ты с ней возишься, Себастьян?  
  
— Вы же не хотите опозориться перед своей королевой, — на лице слуги ровным счетом ничего не отражалось. Улыбка, которую дворецкий так щедро дарил девочке, куда-то делась. Сейчас Себастьян был холоден, не выказывал никакого участия.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты слишком близко находился рядом с Зиглинде, — вдруг выпалил Сиэль, только краем сознания понимая, что сейчас говорит. Безразличие в глазах слуги взбесило его. — Расшаркиваешься тут перед ней. Мог бы и подальше от нее стоять.  
  
— Господин… — дворецкий внимательно смотрел на мальчика. — Ревность — отрицательное чувство, хоть и очень лестное.  
  
— Считаешь, что я ревную тебя к этой девчонке?! — Сиэль вскочил с кресла, отбросив письма на кофейный столик. Подобный срыв был мальчику не свойственен. Обычное хладнокровие куда-то улетучилось, освободив место гневу и отчаянию.  
  
— А разве нет? — мягкая улыбка все же появилась на губах Себастьяна. Он подошел к господину и осторожно провел рукой по его затылку, в очередной раз насладившись мягкостью мальчишеских волос.  
  
— Я лишь высказываю свое мнение относительно твоего усердия, — поглаживания продолжались. Сиэль, ощутив на затылке ласковую руку, начал успокаиваться. Он понимал, каким дураком выставился перед слугой, но сетовать на это было поздно, да не очень-то и хотелось.  
  
— Вот оно что, — Себастьян призадумался, но ласку не прекратил. — Как Вы думаете, не является ли ревность признаком плохого воспитания? И не нуждаетесь ли Вы сами в совершенствовании своих манер?  
  
— У меня безукоризненные манеры, — искра, проскользнувшая во взгляде мальчика, дала дворецкому надежду на то, что текущая, на первый взгляд, обычная ласка в скором времени выльется во что-то более серьезное.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— У меня были лучшие учителя, — Сиэль инстинктивно сложил руки у груди, как бы защищаясь от подошедшего мужчины и давая понять, что просто так не сдастся. Он не боялся Себастьяна. Он боялся своих неосознанных реакций, и так уже изрядно подпортивших это утро. — Мы с тобой тогда еще не были знакомы.  
  
— Пожалуй, не самые лучшие, милорд, у Вас были учителя, ведь они не научили Вас относиться к объекту своей любви с доверием, — научал демон, наклонив свою голову к лицу мальчика, чуть ли не целуя того в щеку. Он говорил тихо, почти так же, как только что разговаривал с Зиглинде. Только сейчас в его голосе слышались теплые нотки.  
  
— Не будь дураком, — резко выдохнул Сиэль, ощущая на своей шее горячее дыхание. — Тогда у меня не было никакого объекта любви.  
  
— Тем более, — продолжал шептать слуга. — Значит, в Вашем воспитании есть огромный пробел.  
  
— Ну конечно, — появившаяся улыбка на лице мальчика была тут же подавлена, но в голосе все же появилась игривость. — Неужели столь огромный?  
  
— Вы нуждаетесь хотя бы в нескольких наставлениях и мы добьемся того…  
  
— ...чтобы я не ревновал? — хоть Сиэль и пытался бороться с собой, но чувства брали верх. Он чуть вздрогнул, как только почувствовал на своих плечах руки слуги.  
  
— Именно, — Себастьян, окрыленный запахом кожи и волос господина, поцеловал того в губы. Легкий поцелуй помог графу окончательно растаять.  
  
— Тогда приступим сейчас же, — тихо сказал мальчик и прикрыл глаза от наслаждения.  
  
— Как пожелаете, милорд, — ответил дворецкий, но вовремя опомнился.  
  
Послышались голоса Барда и Мэйлин. Слуги, переговариваясь, входили в столовую. Себастьян скрыл от их взоров господина, щеки которого покраснели от последних услышанных слов.


	3. Chapter 3

Сиэль не сразу понял, как оказался в кресле. Безупречная реакция Себастьяна не подвела — потребовалось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы воссоздать прежнюю, приличествующую требованиям благородного дома картину. При беглом осмотре стороннему взору не за что было зацепиться, как будто не было ни поцелуев, ни разговора, ни соприкосновений двух тел, готовых к продолжению только-только начавшейся прелюдии — ничего, что привело молодого графа в душевный, и не только, трепет. Юноша даже не успел в полной мере испытать досадное чувство отдаления от желаемого — настолько быстро всё произошло.  
  
Вначале он подумал, что надо бы возмутиться, и возникшее негодование от прерванного акта любви в итоге вылилось бы в гнев, но, к счастью, между первым и вторым чувствами возникло нечто неожиданное — интерес. Слуги разговаривали, а скорее спорили; по всей видимости, они начали беседу давно, и теперь до ушей Сиэля и его дворецкого доносились обрывки некоторых фраз. При желании из этих обрывков можно было получить ценную информацию.  
  
— Вольфрам странный, как и его хозяйка, — Мэйлин проговорила в своей обычной немного детской манере, не то удивляясь своей смелости, не то испытывая страх от произносимых ей же слов.  
  
— Что правда, то правда, — громко ответил Бард. — Наш граф, вроде как, самый умный в Британии, но лишние мозги иногда вредят.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Уверен!  
  
— Разве можно так говорить про молодого господина, — произнесла девушка с легким испугом в голосе.  
  
— Скажи мне тогда, как он додумался пригласить эту Салливан погостить недельку?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Вот и я не знаю.  
  
— Судя по тому, что мы видели, — продолжала Мэйлин, — она не принадлежит высшим слоям общества.  
  
— Наверное, ты права, хотя кто знает, как в Германии обстоят дела с сословиями. Спросим у Финни, когда он вернется.  
  
— С другой стороны, — девушка продолжила свои размышления, — пока эта бестия здесь, — Мэйлин акцентировала слово «эта», имея в виду Зиглинде, — нас не посещает мисс Элизабет.  
  
— Лучше пусть нас время от времени посещает невеста хозяина, чем постоянно оглядываться и ждать жесткую хватку девочки-сую-свой-нос-во-все-щели.  
  
Дверь, наконец, открылась, и в столовую вошли Мэйлин (она держала в руках стопку чистых вафельных салфеток) и Бард (в его руках ничего не было, но они оказались влажными, и повар тщательно вытирал их о свой передник).  
  
Когда слуги заметили графа, сидящего в кресле, чуть румяного и смотрящего куда-то в сторону, и Себастьяна, перекинувшего через плечо белоснежное полотенце и медленно собирающего посуду со стола, разговор резко оборвался. По удивленным лицам вошедших было ясно, что они не ожидали увидеть кого-либо в столовой.  
  
— Что вы здесь забыли? — голос Себастьяна прозвучал мягко, но глаза, устремившиеся в сторону вошедших, метали искры. Он прервал свое занятие, перед этим поставив несколько чашек на тележку, и посмотрел на слуг.  
  
— Мы… это, — дымящаяся сигарета Барда переместилась из одного угла его рта в другой, — увидели гуляющую по саду гостью и решили, что пора убирать со стола.  
  
— Мы подумали, что вы уже ушли в кабинет, — выкрутилась девушка, поняв по реакции дворецкого, что их разговор был услышан. — И мы опасаемся, что Финни уже вернулся в сад с окраин поместья.  
  
Себастьян ничего ей не ответил, только черная бровь взлетела вверх, ставя тем самым невысокую оценку словам Мэйлин.  
  
Сиэль же, услышав оправдания, стал внимательно разглядывать свое фамильное кольцо с сапфиром. Он то снимал его с большого пальца, то надевал обратно, не осознавая, что сейчас делает. Взгляд мальчика блуждал по мастерски ограненному драгоценному камню, внимание же было направлено на собственные ощущения — Сиэль пребывал в отчаянной попытке понять, что сейчас происходит с его телом. Казалось, в комнате было душно. Нет, это ему не хватало свежего воздуха. Для того чтобы привести свое состояние в норму, как минимум, требовалось выйти на улицу, но встать с кресла оказалось невозможно по понятным причинам. Сиэль кое-как выровнял дыхание, но справиться с охватившим его желанием, волнением, рвением всё никак не получалось. Пришлось самостоятельно ослабить повязанный Себастьяном шелковый галстук — небольшая польза в подобном состоянии.  
  
Дворецкий же был в предвкушении очередной взбучки. Зная вспыльчивый характер господина, державшего слуг на коротком поводке, он предположил, что тот в ближайшие минуты не преминет грубо высказаться. Не дожидаясь словесного взрыва, Себастьян, чтобы уверить всех в своей заботливости, подхватил графин с водой, наполнил стакан до верха и поспешил предложить хозяину. На предложенное Себастьяном «спасение» от гнева Сиэль даже не посмотрел, только проследил взглядом за своим дворецким, который, не дождавшись реакции юноши, поставил поднос со стаканом на столик и отправился открыть окно. Порывы свежего ветра принесли с собой облегчение в виде возможности вдохнуть полной грудью и, как дополнение к этому, доставили с улицы возгласы Зиглинде, звучащие где-то вдалеке.  
  
— Значит, Бард, — свежий воздух воскресил дар речи графа, — ты считаешь, что мое решение оказалось неверным?  
  
Попытка юноши поменять позу — переместить вес с одной ноги на другую — тоже дала свои плоды. Стало легче, но жар всё еще мучил молодого графа, распаляя недовольство и одновременно интерес к создавшейся ситуации.  
  
— Как бы сказать, — Бард почесал затылок. — Правильное или неправильное, но мы несем потери, — объявил он как обычно на военный манер.  
  
— Между прочим, молодой господин, — вклинилась Мэйлин, — я только что из комнаты нашей гостьи.  
  
Сиэль перевел взгляд на девушку, но останавливать ее речь не стал. Мэйлин, запинаясь, продолжила:  
  
— Все перевернуто вверх дном. Сама мисс не могла переставить мебель и поднять матрас, к примеру. Это все Вольфрам. Впрочем, — подумав, она добавила, — перья из подушки гостья достала сама.  
  
— Должно быть, мисс Салливан пожелала проверить качество английских перин, — перебил ее Себастьян, наблюдая за господином, смотрящим на служанку ледяным взглядом.  
  
— Не все же мне отдуваться, Лин, — хохотнул Бард. — Вчера она побывала на кухне. Сегодня — твоя очередь.  
  
Слуги продолжили препираться. Сиэль, слушая их претензии, с недовольством посмотрел на Себастьяна.  
  
За годы тесного общения с демоном, юноша научился считывать с хитрой бесовской морды подлинные эмоции или же чувства, если тем или другим эти потуги вообще можно было назвать. Сиэль прекрасно видел, что сейчас демон искусно скрывал удовлетворение, испытываемое от наблюдения за препирающимися слугами, и ждал что предпримет хозяин. Себастьян любил сеять смуту, суматоху и после наблюдать за тем, во что вырастает его посев. Обычно Сиэль с удовольствием подыгрывал и часто выигрывал, если подразумевалась игра, но в нынешнем положении играться не хотелось. Тяжелый вздох, слетевший с губ юноши, стал реакцией и на нежелательное присутствие слуг, и на демонические происки.  
  
Красноречивый вздох хозяина не ускользнул от демона. По его разумению, возникшие личные проблемы волновали графа намного сильнее, поэтому Мэйлин и Бард, желающие вызвать сочувствие своим нытьем, не только не имели возможности получить то, на что рассчитывали, но и, скорее всего, зарабатывали хороший нагоняй, поскольку откровенно мешали. Прекрасно зная, что помимо этого господин ощущает телесный дискомфорт, дворецкий подошел к мальчику как можно ближе и позволил себе постоять около него какое-то время, убеждаясь в том, что чем дольше он находится рядом, тем больше юноша напрягается. Выждав несколько минут, Себастьян пошел обратно к столу. Отходя, он ненароком коснулся худого юношеского плеча. Разряд тока усилил возбуждение еще больше, а ветер, ворвавшийся в комнату, поцеловал раскрасневшуюся кожу, в очередной раз опалив ее своей свежестью.  
  
Сиэль еле сдержался от вторичного вздоха. Как неприятно бывает, когда событие, вот-вот начавшееся, по какой-либо причине срывается и вместе с этим изменяет все планы. И была бы причина весомой, а то ведь оказалась абсолютно нелепой. Еще неприятнее было то, что демон откровенно травил его и вынуждал терпеть неудобства. При отсутствии лишних глаз юноша бы без промедления запустил стакан в слугу, и вряд ли бы промахнулся, но сейчас… при свидетелях, при возможном возвращении Зиглинде терять над собой контроль было недопустимо. Сохранить достойный непринужденный вид сейчас являлось главной задачей.  
  
— Довольно, — Сиэль прервал нескончаемый поток претензий к Зиглинде и взял стакан с водой. Руки не слушались, приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы они не тряслись. Отпив немного, Сиэль продолжил. — Не желаю больше ничего слушать. Делайте свою работу, как делали ее до этого.  
  
— Я займусь ими позже, милорд. Не тратьте свое время на этих невеж, — в полголоса сказал Себастьян.  
  
— Ты, Себастьян, тоже хорош, — перебил его юноша. — Ты должен был создать комфортные условия для их работы, а, судя по тому, что я сейчас услышал, таких условий нет, — непререкаемым тоном заявил он.  
  
— То есть, виноват я, милорд?  
  
— Ты один виноват, и не только в этом, — сквозь зубы процедил Сиэль, поставив стакан на поднос. Хрусталь стукнул о серебро чуть громче, чем обычно.  
  
Азарт Себастьяна несколько приутих. Ожидаемая словесная взбучка опрокинулась на него самого; позлорадствовать не получилось; демон почувствовал досаду.  
  
Перед ним стояли два оболтуса, на которых очень хотелось сорваться самому; в кресле восседал граф, в глазах которого читались несколько вполне понятных претензий. У демона возникло чувство, как будто в руках уже было то, что так сильно хотелось получить, и вдруг это что-то ускользнуло, утекло сквозь пальцы, словно песок, и теперь оставалось только выругаться. Сейчас Себастьян приблизительно понимал, что испытал юноша несколько минут назад.  
  
— Вам грех жаловаться, милорд, — чуть слышно сказал дворецкий и обратился к слугам. — Идите-ка на кухню. Оба. Я сам здесь все уберу, — как только Себастьян стал выпроваживать слуг, на улице послышался еще один громкий возглас. Кричала Зиглинде, а после все услышали ужасающий своей силой голос Финни.  
  
— Что такое? — встрепенулся Бард.  
  
— Слышите, Себастьян? — озадаченно протянула Мэйлин.  
  
— Скорее в сад, — влажный передник Барда промелькнул бело-серым пятном и скрылся за дверью. — Враги атакуют, — донеслось уже значительно тише. Бард со всех ног бежал на улицу. Мэйлин, подобрав юбку, устремилась за ним.  
  
Как только слуги покинули столовую, граф медленно встал. Себастьян же, убрав с плеча полотенце, отразил на лице озадаченный вид (лишь для графа, на самом деле в его душе воскресла поникшая было надежда на веселенькую сценку) и предпринял попытки к выходу. Как ни странно, но Финни действительно надо было спасать.  
  
— Себастьян, ты куда собрался? — маленькая худая фигура уже стояла около дворецкого и преграждала ему путь к выходу. — Нас прервали, забыл? — чуть надменно спросил граф; по его дикому взгляду было ясно, что в сад он идти не собирался. В синих глазах читался вызов вперемежку с мольбой.  
  
— Ничуть не забыл, милорд, — ответил Себастьян. Со стороны сада раздались очередные крики, среди которых теперь слышались голоса Мэйлин и Барда.  
  
— Тогда пошли наверх, — юноша прильнул ближе, вцепился в ткань фрака и притянул слугу к себе.  
  
— Не кажется ли Вам, что вначале необходимо уладить возникший конфликт в саду? — спросил дворецкий, осторожно обвив своей рукой тонкую кисть юношеской руки. Он как бы удерживал этим движением свою добычу при себе, но и близко ее подпускать не собирался.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты отлыниваешь от своих обязанностей, — прошептал граф, пытаясь прижаться сильнее.  
  
— Нет, милорд, наоборот.  
  
— Мы же только что договорились…  
  
Себастьян взял юношу за подбородок и наклонился вперед, так, что их носы почти касались друг друга.  
  
— Я стараюсь исполнять свои обязанности в наилучшем виде, милорд. Будет странно, если я не выйду сейчас в сад; сейчас, когда в моем участии особенно сильно нуждаются.  
  
— Я больше всех сейчас нуждаюсь в твоем участии, — прошептал Сиэль в губы и выпросил легкий быстрый поцелуй.  
  
— Если с Финни что-нибудь случится... — начал Себастьян.  
  
— Если ты намекаешь на еще один щипок за ягодицы — то ничего страшного.  
  
— Боюсь, что немка способна на большее, милорд.  
  
Сиэль поколебался. Не поспоришь, Зиглинде — личность непредсказуемая, и чтобы вовремя сдерживать ее неукротимую энергию и направлять в нужное русло, необходимо быть постоянно начеку. Умом он это прекрасно понимал, но желание остаться с Себастьяном наедине и поскорее раздеть его застилало здравые мысли. Все предыдущие старания графа к возвращению выдержки куда-то улетучились. Юноша еще раз коснулся своими губами губ Себастьяна, обвил его талию и крепко прижал к себе.  
  
На удивление, демон больше уговаривать графа не стал. Он отвечал на призыв к близости, аккуратно поглаживал рукой шею графа, и, возможно, даже взял бы его на руки, но с улицы послышался еще один душераздирающий крик. На этот раз Сиэль не смог сделать вид, что в саду ничего не происходит. Человеческое сострадание перебороло животную похоть:  
  
— Да что там у них в самом-то деле! — вскричал он, поворачиваясь к окну.  
  
— Начали проявлять интерес к происходящему вне вашего местоположения, милорд?  
  
— Не надо скалить зубы, Себастьян, — огрызнулся Сиэль. — Иди, посмотри, что там у них.  
  
— А Вы не хотите взглянуть, милорд?  
  
Сиэль отстранился и жестом показал на дверь. Себастьян испарился в ту же секунду, оставив графа наедине с телесными терзаниями. Постояв так с минуту, Сиэль последовал вслед за слугой.


	4. Chapter 4

Не успел Сиэль выйти из дома, как увидел первые плоды вспыхнувшей ссоры. Опрокинутая тележка с землей валялась в начале садовой аллеи. Финни бросил свою ношу прямо здесь. От чего он спасался, а точнее, от кого было ясно: Зиглинде Салливан наверняка отправилась в сад с определенной целью. Сиэль даже немного позавидовал настойчивости представительницы немецкой нации. К примеру, обращаться с Себастьяном в такой же наглой манере у него не хватило бы духа; строгое английское воспитание не давало права на подобные вольности.  
  
Дойдя до места «крушения» тележки, Сиэль остановился и стал осматривать территорию. На рассыпанном свежем дерне виднелись мужские следы, судя по размеру, принадлежащие Вольфраму. Просадка грунта была слишком сильной. Рядом с большими следами оставили отпечаток более узкие подошвы — должно быть, Финни, увидев Вольфрама, устремился от него прочь.  
  
Высокие яблони, растущие вдоль дорожки, загораживали обзор, но по крикам, раздававшимся в глубине сада, можно было с легкостью понять, где происходил, по меньшей мере, бунт — так громко решался вопрос. Граф неторопливо пошел в том направлении, по дороге вспоминая самые действенные способы воспитания, которые в свое время опробовали на нем родители. Увы, граф был послушным ребенком и понимал все с первого раза. К Зиглинде же требовался другой подход, который, пока что не был найден даже всесильным Себастьяном.  
  
Пройдя несколько десятков метров, Сиэль стал различать слова ведущегося в той стороне спора и увидел людей, до этого скрытых листвой. Финни сидел на высокой яблоне и с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как черноволосая гостья тянет к нему свои маленькие хваткие руки.  
  
— Вольфрам, а ну подсади еще, — командовала Зиглинде своему слуге, и так уже стоящему на самых кончиках сапог. Немца поддерживали Мэйлин и Бард. — Никак не дотянусь, — жаловалась девочка; она с энтузиазмом тянула руки в сторону молодого слуги семьи Фантомхайв.  
  
— Может, не надо мисс? — послышался испуганный голос светловолосого юноши.  
  
— Я хочу нарвать их сама, — серьезно возразила она.  
  
— Я бы сделал это для вас. Сию же секунду. Только спуститесь, ради бога, на землю, — но девочка поставила себе цель, отклоняться от которой не желала, и продолжила с помощью подсаживающего ее Вольфрама карабкаться по дереву.  
  
— Мне тоже хочется забраться туда, где ты сидишь. С верхних веток должен быть прекрасный вид на сад, — длинная юбка девочки развевалась на ветру, временами закрывая лицо Вольфрама, который, при таком раскладе, запросто мог потерять равновесие.  
  
Когда граф добрался до места, ему предстала следующая картина. Около высокой ветвистой яблони образовалась горка людей, на вершине которой восседала Зиглинде и почти уже забралась на ветку, где сидел Финни, предусмотрительно повернувшийся к ней лицом. В его глазах читался страх вперемежку с ошеломлением. Он боялся не высоты, а карабкающейся к нему девочки. За всем этим с улыбочкой наблюдал Себастьян, держащий руки за спиной. Вступаться за Финни он, видимо, не собирался, поскольку стоял чуть поодаль и даже не вступал в диалоги. Обычный наблюдатель за представлением, не более.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — серьезно спросил Сиэль, поравнявшись с демоном и отметив, что с этого ракурса вся картина подавалась зрителю более выгодно — как на ладони были видны слабые позиции каждого. — Зачем ты полезла на дерево? — обратился он к девочке.  
— Яблок хочу, — отозвалась Салливан, даже не оглянувшись.  
  
— Совершенно не обязательно было лезть за ними самой, — так же серьезно ответил Сиэль. — Слуги на что?  
  
— Финни не может достать яблоко, которое мне нужно, — уклончиво ответила Зиглинде, но подъем свой не прервала.  
  
— Я как раз таки могу, но она… — только и смог выдавить из себя Финни; красный как рак, он посмотрел на Сиэля ошалелыми глазами.  
  
— Мисс, слезайте, — пробормотал Бард, намереваясь прикоснуться к девичьей ноге, но сделать это так и не решился — Вольфрам предостерег его жутким взглядом.  
  
— Нет, я еще яблок не нарвала.  
  
Взгляды Сиэля и Себастьяна встретились. Недовольство Сиэля, ясно читавшееся на лице, присмирило демоническую улыбку.  
  
— И ты все еще не решил этот вопрос?  
  
— Вы же сказали только посмотреть, милорд.  
  
— Ты опять начинаешь, Себастьян?! — вспыхнувший гнев хозяина, отразившийся румянцем на его щеках, вынудил дворецкого к действию.  
  
— Позвольте вам помочь, — заговорил демон, подходя к людям. Он настойчиво растолкал Мэйлин и Барда и помог Вольфраму спустить Зиглинде на землю. — Финни, слезай тоже.  
  
— Я лучше тут посижу, — юноша прижался к ветке. Даже требовательный взгляд дворецкого, направленный в упор на садовника, не подействовал. Юноша вцепился в дерево и не думал предпринимать попытки к тому, чтобы слезть вниз.  
  
— Он и на яблоню-то забрался, когда увидел мисс Салливан, — докладывал Бард, шепча в демоническое ухо.  
  
— И ей тут же захотелось яблок, — вторила Мэйлин в другое ухо. — Хорошо, что Финни нас позвал.  
  
— Он мне обрадовался, — говорила довольная Зиглинде.  
  
— Прекратите ябедничать, — строго скомандовал Себастьян. — Мисс, Вы не должны так бурно реагировать на появление слуг, — значительно мягче обратился он к Зиглинде.  
  
— Это тоже какое-то особенное английское правило хорошего тона?  
  
— Можно сказать, что да.  
  
— Ты не говорил о нем раньше.  
  
— Разве? Так говорю сейчас. Вы не должны замечать слуг, мисс.  
  
— Совсем-совсем не должна замечать? — удивилась Салливан.  
  
— Совсем. Разве что в тот момент, когда отдаете указание.  
  
— А вот тогда, в Германии, в моем доме, вы с Сиэлем…  
  
— Кхм, — Сиэль внезапно прочистил горло, предупреждая этим опасную словоохотливость девочки.  
  
— Что тогда, мисс Салливан? — перебил ее Себастьян, сверкнув глазами.  
  
— Кажется, я что-то припоминаю, что-то такое… вроде Сиэль вел себя не совсем так, как ты меня сейчас вынуждаешь вести, — вспоминала девочка, к этому времени удобно усевшись на руку Вольфрама. — Возможно, я что-то путаю…  
  
— На что ты намекаешь? — спросил рассерженный юноша.  
  
— Конкретно, ни на что, но в озвученном Себастьяном правиле с твоей стороны, Сиэль, прецеденты точно были, и не раз, — ответила она.  
  
— Вам показалось, мисс, — Себастьян говорил одно, однако по его самодовольному лицу читалась совсем другая фраза.  
  
— Нет, не думаю, что мне показалось. Я уверена — твой хозяин действовал в том направлении, в котором ты мне не позволяешь проявлять интерес, — она посмотрела в сторону розовощекого Финни и помахала ему ручкой.  
  
— Ничего подобного не было! — вспылил Сиэль.  
  
— О чем это они? — Бард шепнул на ухо Мэйлин.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — ответила та.  
  
— Что касается поведения хозяина со слугами, еще раз повторяю, мисс, — тоном знатока наставлял Себастьян. — Вы только отдаете указания. Сами ничего не делаете. Усвойте это, наконец, — он одернул игривую руку девочки.  
  
— Хватит споров, — вскричал Сиэль. — Мэйлин, Бард, займитесь уже делом. Финни, спускайся. Слышишь? Зиглинде, пойдем со мной, — он развернулся и направился к дому, рассчитывая на то, что все последуют за ним. Никто не посмел возражать.  
  
Величественно вышагивая обратно, Сиэль кипел от гнева. Как могла эта хамка прилюдно выставить его в неприглядном свете? Как ума хватило во всеуслышание намекнуть на то, что было между ним и Себастьяном в Германии? А Себастьян тоже хорош, мог бы усерднее отбрыкиваться от «клеветы»; вместо этого замямлил что-то несуразное. И ведь доволен несказанно. Демон! С другой стороны, винить в некорректном поведении Зиглинде Сиэль мог только себя. Раз уж взял на себя труд сделать из дикарки подобие леди, так уж будь готов к подобным сюрпризам и предпринимай все усилия, чтобы в будущем избежать схожих эксцессов.  
  
Его единственным утешением стали мысли о скором уединении с Себастьяном. Слишком сильное напряжение, телесное, а теперь и душевное, нуждалось в обстоятельном внимании дворецкого, к которому у Сиэля появилась парочка вопросов и которые он планировал задать ему, когда они останутся наедине. Заняться утолением плотских желаний стало навязчивой идеей, не допускающей в голову юноши мысли о других людях. Он с удовольствием пробежался бы до спальни, но приличия не позволяли поступить подобным образом; да и лишний раз показывать Себастьяну свое нетерпение было не очень-то желательно — может выйти боком в будущем.  
  
Стиснув зубы, юный граф не торопясь дошел до дома и уже облегченно вздохнул, думая, что оставшиеся препятствия на пути к желаемому незначительны, как произошло событие, абсолютно выбившее его из колеи. К дому приближался экипаж. И экипаж этот принадлежал известной семье, представительница которой не должна была ни при каких обстоятельствах здесь оказаться. Цокот лошадиных копыт усиливался с каждой секундой, порождая на графской макушке бег тысячи крохотных мурашек.  
  
— А я уж подумал, что веселья не будет, — еле слышно проговорил довольный жизнью Себастьян, подходя к Сиэлю и ехидно улыбаясь. Он наблюдал, как светловолосая девушка с обворожительной улыбкой высунулась из окна почти подъехавшей к парадному входу кареты.  
  
— Ты же сказал… — юноша, не ожидавший такого сюрприза, по крайней мере, сегодня, сейчас, остановился как вкопанный.  
  
— Си-э-э-эль! — девушка выпрыгнула из кареты и понеслась в сторону жениха с бьющей все рекорды скоростью. — Я так волновалась!  
  
— Лиззи? — по инерции обнимая за талию повисшую на нем девицу, он лихорадочно соображал как выкрутиться их создавшейся ситуации. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Ты не ответил на мои последние письма. Я так волновалась, ждала, не выдержала и поехала к тебе!  
  
— Не стоило, правда…  
  
— Почему ты не в постели? — не терпящим возражений тоном спросила она. — Ты ведь болен. Опять работаешь до изнеможения?  
  
Слуги, увидев начавшуюся сцену допроса, мгновенно испарились. Только Вольфрам с Зиглинде поравнялись с Сиэлем, да Себастьян встал за ним, морально поддерживая в этом нелегком стечении обстоятельств.  
  
— Для выздоровления постельный режим не обязателен, — ответил Сиэль, постепенно беря себя в руки, — но болезнь заразна. Зря ты приехала.  
  
— Нет, я как раз все обдумала, — она взяла его за руку. — Я не могу оставить своего жениха без заботы и внимания в такой нелегкий момент.  
  
— Ты хочешь остаться? — он подозревал самое страшное.  
  
— Конечно, я все равно уже подхватила заразу, — она посмотрела на их сцепленные руки. — И готова разделить с тобой все тяготы болезни.  
  
Сиэль думал, чтобы бы такое ответить, но благодаря стоящему позади него Себастьяну в голову лезли совсем другие мысли, диктуемые неудовлетворенным желанием.  
  
— Ты не рад меня видеть? — Элизабет начинала нервничать.  
  
— Что ты, Лиззи, я рад.  
  
— А это кто? — она указала на Зиглинде.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Целительница, — Себастьян позволил себе вмешаться в разговор.  
  
— Целительница?  
  
— Граф подхватил неизвестную болезнь в поездке по Германии. Мы вынуждены были обратиться к тамошней врачевательнице.  
  
— И как идет… исцеление?  
  
Зиглинде посматривала то на графа, то на внезапную гостью.  
  
— Как? — повторила свой вопрос Лиззи, и все взгляды устремились на немку.  
  
— Хорошо, — спокойно ответила Зиглинде.  
  
— Вы уверены, что сможете вылечить Сиэля? Меня, кстати, зовут Элизабет Мидлфорд, но вы можете обращаться ко мне просто — Лиззи.  
  
— Очень приятно. Меня зовут Зиглинде Салливан, и я уверена, что граф на верном пути к выздоровлению, — ответила она, одарив Сиэля хитрым взглядом.  
  
На удивление дворецкого и графа Лиззи купилась на ложь, но надолго ли — этого не мог знать никто. Пока все заходили в дом, Сиэль обдумывал возможные варианты развития событий — необходимо было просчитать все до мелочей. Как объединить обучение Зиглинде и пребывание в доме Элизабет он пока не знал, но надеялся, что при должном усердии, что-нибудь да получится.  
  
Девушки и Вольфрам отправились в западную гостиную. Сиэль же не спешил присоединиться к ним и, сделав вид, что хочет дать дворецкому пару указаний, утянул Себастьяна в закуток между комнатами и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
  
— Милорд, полагаю, в саду Вы плохо слушали мои наставления, — скривился в ухмылке демон. — Я же сказал, что слуг трогать нельзя.  
  
— Ты слишком сильно вжился в роль, — ответил граф, потершись лбом о гладкую ткань фрака. — Пора бы уже выйти из нее.  
  
— Увы, пока не могу, милорд. И на Вашем месте, я не стал бы оставлять мисс Мидлфорд и мисс Салливан наедине, — он отстранился от мальчика.  
  
— Я понимаю это и без тебя, и именно так бы я поступил, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что сейчас я нахожусь в затруднительном положении, — ответил Сиэль, не желая прерывать контакт.  
  
— Придется потерпеть, милорд, — демон наклонился к мальчишескому уху и провел по нему языком. — Хочу напомнить Вам, что до королевского приема осталось совсем мало времени. Беря во внимание уровень наших сегодняшних достижений, желательно удвоить количество уроков. Я бы с удовольствием занялся преподаванием сейчас, но обучать мисс Салливан на виду у мисс Мидлфорд весьма рискованно.  
  
— Как мы из этого выпутаемся? — Сиэль закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь мимолетными ласками, которые, безусловно, только дразнили и не обещали вылиться во что-то большее.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, милорд. Кто, как не дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв, сможет придумать выход из этой ситуации?


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты, Себастьян, поменьше бы нахваливал себя, — граф чувствовал, как стараниями слуги на шее появляются влажные полосы; шаловливый демонический язык щекотал кожу, вынуждая предпринимать очередные попытки к сближению.  
  
— Милорд, зря Вы проявляете недовольство. Мне как раз только что пришла идея… — демон, вопреки попыткам юноши приблизиться, не позволил ему обнять себя, оставив расстояние между телами.  
  
— Идея дельная, надеюсь? — недовольно спросил Сиэль.  
  
— Вы сомневаетесь, милорд?  
  
— Исходя из того, что ты не намерен доводить до конца дело, которым занимаешься сейчас, — еще одна попытка обнять демона провалилась, — твои идеи и начинания ни во что серьезное не выливаются, а значит, не имеют никакой ценности, — чуть ли не обиженным тоном закончил юный граф.  
  
— Это дело, — дворецкий погладил рукой хозяйский подбородок и оставил на нем короткий поцелуй, — я доведу до конца, как только представится настоящая возможность. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы в самый ответственный момент сюда вошли Ваши гостьи.  
  
— Нет, не хочу…  
  
— Вот видите. Что же касается обучения мисс Салливан…  
  
Юноша снова почувствовал легкие поцелуи около уха.  
  
— Мы можем воспользоваться приездом мисс Элизабет в благих целях.  
  
— В каких же? — прошептал Сиэль, безуспешно борясь с приятной слабостью в ногах.  
  
Демон предусмотрительно поддержал графа, чтобы тот не упал.  
  
— Позволим Зиглинде воочию наблюдать за тем, как должна вести себя знатная девушка.  
  
— Не получится, — ответил Сиэль, ощутив легкий укус в шею. — Элизабет — плохой пример для подражания. Она слишком экспрессивна. Слишком поверхностна.  
  
Себастьян между делом продолжал настаивать на своем:  
  
— У Элизабет безупречные манеры. Посадим девушек друг напротив друга. Пусть присмотрятся, пообщаются. Ваша невеста сможет научить мисс Салливан…  
  
— И чему, интересно, она может ее научить? — вспылил граф от упоминания о Лиззи как о невесте.  
  
— Сознательно, конечно, ничему, но у Зиглинде появится возможность наблюдать.  
  
— Ты считаешь, Зиглинде способна схватить суть без объяснений?  
  
— Она быстро сориентировалась при встрече. Должна понять и сейчас.  
  
— Идея примитивная, но может сработать. Только вот что делать с твоей ложью? Какую болезнь ты выдумал для меня?  
  
— Не беспокойтесь об этом, милорд. Единственное, что от Вас требуется, это подыграть мне.  
  
— Еще чего. Сам заварил кашу, сам и обыгрывай. Кто дергал тебя за язык? Можно было и что-нибудь другое придумать.  
  
Демон перестал раздаривать поцелуи и отстранился. Он выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на молодого господина; игривость и улыбка покинули его лицо. Сиэль молчал. Слишком поздно осознав, что позволил себе сказать лишнее, он стоял, уже скучающий по внезапно прервавшейся ласке. Однако дворецкому нельзя было спускать с рук очередную шалость, затеянную прямо при гостях; раздражало и то, что в центр этой шалости демон пытался поставить своего молодого хозяина.  
  
Пока выдержка не покинула Сиэля окончательно и еще оставалась сила противиться желанию возобновить поцелуи, граф одернул пиджак и, гордо подняв голову, вышел из каморки. Звук удаляющихся хозяйских шагов слился с далекими звуками разговора, ведущегося между девушками в гостиной. Себастьян прислушался. Вот граф тяжело вздохнул и прошептал парочку проклятий, упоминая при этом известное имя, вот вошел в комнату, вот Элизабет вскинулась со своего места и в очередной раз повисла у него на шее, а Зиглинде в это время неодобрительно цокнула языком, видимо, для нее такое поведение являлось неподобающим. Вот Мэйлин… Стоп, а причем тут Мэйлин? Демон отчетливо слышал, как служанка шла в сторону гостиной и готовилась споткнуться, а, значит, рассыпать на пол груду вещей.  
  
Желая предупредить готовящуюся погрешность в работе своей подопечной, дабы в дальнейшем не исправлять за ней ошибок, демон-дворецкий сорвался с места и вскоре очутился возле падающей служанки.  
  
— Аккуратней, Мэйлин, — он поддержал девушку и успел подхватить несколько коробок, по всей видимости, привезенных сегодня Элизабет из Лондона.  
  
— Благодарю, Себастьян, — хоть демон и поддержал девушку, но все же большее внимание уделил багажу; Мэйлин теперь сидела на полу и протирала носовым платком свои огромные круглые очки. — Мисс Мидлфорд распорядилась принести все в гостиную.  
  
— Все сразу?  
  
Служанка тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Это вещи, которые она хочет примерить сейчас и ни часом позже.  
  
— Очень интересно, — дворецкий осмотрел верхние коробки; на одной из них красивым шрифтом было пропечатано «Модный дом мисс Хопкинс». — Мэйлин, поднимайся и подбери оставшееся.  
  
Через минуту дворецкий и служанка уже были в комнате. Лиззи и Зиглинде сидели на диване. Вольфрам находился неподалеку и с неприязнью посматривал на молодую англичанку, рассказывающую о своих достижениях в области наряжания других. Сиэль, насупившись, стоял около стола и, сложив руки у груди, наблюдал за реакцией немецкой гостьи на льющуюся непрерывным потоком восторженную речь. Вопреки всему Зиглинде находила рассказы Элизабет занимательными.  
  
— А вот и мои покупки, — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Лиззи. — Я не знала, что тут еще будут девушки, а то купила бы вдвое больше. Вообще, я каждый раз покупаю вещей больше, чем надо. Всегда хватает на всех. Один раз я специально привезла сюда несколько комплектов одежды, точнее несколько костюмов, и представь себе, хватило даже прислуге. Себастьян тогда был в розовой шляпке.  
  
Дворецкий улыбнулся, поймав на себе несколько взглядов.  
  
— А сегодня мы обязательно подберем что-нибудь тебе, — обратилась она к черноволосой девушке. — Посмотрим, что здесь, — Лиззи открыла первую коробку. — Можешь тоже начать распаковывать.  
  
— Спасибо, — Зиглинде открыла одну из коробочек и принялась крутить в руках терракотовую дамскую шляпку. — Как любопытно. Никогда не интересовалась одеждой; должна признать, что в этой области у меня образовался огромный пробел.  
  
— Не беда, — ответила Лиззи. — Я покажу тебе, как нужно носить каждую вещь.  
  
— Было бы очень кстати.  
  
— Сиэль, иди сюда, — Лиззи развернула бумажный пакет и открыла очередную коробку. — Я и тебе кое-что прикупила.  
  
— Очень рад, — сухо ответил юноша, даже не подумав тронуться с места.  
  
— Примерь.  
  
— Позже.  
  
— Это должно тебя взбодрить. Смотри, какой красивый цилиндр. Нина Хопкинс сказала, что…  
  
— Мне все равно, что сказала твоя портниха.  
  
— А я бы на твоем месте прислушивалась к советам передовых кутюрье. Между прочим, — девушка окинула одеяние графа придирчивым взглядом, — песочный цвет уже не в моде. И твой любимый синий цвет тоже.  
  
— Если ты забыла, то напомню: мне плевать на мнение передовых кутюрье. Это, во-первых. А во-вторых, с какой стати я должен следовать моде, когда у меня давно выработан свой собственный стиль?  
  
— Мода — важная составляющая имиджа. Ты же знаешь, что в высшем обществе не принято одеваться, во что попало.  
  
— Во что попало? — Сиэль скривил снисходительную мину. — Этот костюм стоит целое состояние.  
  
— Но он остается немодным, блеклым!  
  
— Тем не менее, он мне нравится, и я буду носить его, несмотря на то, что болен.  
  
— Кстати, о болезни, — вмешалась Зиглинде, подняв указательный пальчик вверх.  
  
— Да, кстати, — перебила ее Элизабет и стала увлеченно искать среди раскиданных на диване вещей некий бумажный пакет. — Я купила лекарства.  
  
В комнате повисла пауза.  
  
— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, но позволь спросить, какие? — на лице Сиэля отражалось неутолимое желание поиздеваться над своей невестой.  
  
— Лекарства от самых распространенных болезней.  
  
— С чего ты взяла, что моя болезнь лечится распространенными препаратами?  
  
— Я решила на всякий случай привезти всего понемногу, вдруг в твоей аптечке закончилась вата или касторка.  
  
— Себастьян же ответил тебе в письме, что в доме карантин. По меньшей мере, это означает, что болезнь заразна и лечится не только касторкой и ватой!  
  
Кажется, последние слова графа подействовали на девушку отрезвляюще. Она прервала свою суетливую деятельность и посмотрела на Сиэля тусклым взглядом. Задумчивость, закравшаяся в зеленые глаза и так редко посещавшая обычно жизнерадостную юную особу, красноречиво говорила об обиде. Лиззи вновь дали понять, что не нуждаются в ее заботе.  
  
— Мисс Элизабет, могу ли я украсть у Вас всего одну минуту? — предупредительно вмешался Себастьян. Повелительный тон, которым только что говорил граф, не годился для светского разговора. Скорее, так подобало отдавать приказание служанке, нежели беседовать с ровней, тем более с невестой.  
  
— Да, Себастьян. Конечно, — отозвалась девушка, не переставая задумчиво смотреть на своего жениха.  
  
— Не примите мои слова за дерзость, но дело в том, что граф только-только начал поправляться. Будет лучше, если Вы оставите его в покое на некоторое время.  
  
— Ему лучше не волноваться, — вторила демону лесная ведьма.  
  
— Себастьян, Зиглинде, не вмешивайтесь, — Сиэль прикрыл глаза. — Вас не касается наш с Элизабет разговор и тем более особенности наших взаимоотношений.  
  
— Прошу меня простить, милорд, — Себастьян отвесил поклон. Юноша, скорее всего, мстил за произошедшее в каморке, но демон никак не предвидел, что месть может вылиться за пределы их пары. Элизабет была не причем.  
  
— Нет, Сиэль. Он прав. Будет лучше, если я… — она сделала паузу, — если я продолжу разбирать покупки. — Лиззи посмотрела на свою собеседницу. — Зиглинде, давай смотреть дальше.  
  
— Охотно, — ответила немка.  
  
Демон скрипнул зубами. Как легко получалось у этого маленького негодника портить настроение другим людям. Себастьян был бы не против наблюдать подобное поведение, например, при общении с Аберлейном или Гробовщиком. Но с Лиззи… И без того несчастная девушка, многого не знающая и искренне пытающаяся угодить своему бесстрастному жениху, нуждалась в уважении и снисхождении, но никак не в унижениях, которые только что получила.  
  
Себастьян бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Сиэля, к тому времени уже открывшего глаза и смотревшего на дворецкого, то ли с победным блеском, то ли с вызовом. Демон даже слышал внутренний монолог графа: «Смотри, как я могу с ней разговаривать, и не смей вмешиваться, а не то продолжу и будет только хуже». Вмешиваться действительно пока было рано.  
  
— Зиглинде, расскажи, когда ты начала лечить людей? — прозвучали монотонные тихие слова.  
  
Черноволосая девушка несколько озадачилась таким вопросом, призадумалась, но, найдя поддержку в черных, устремленных на нее глазах дворецкого, стала бойко рассказывать о своей лечебной практике:  
  
— Я рано осознала свое призвание, и у меня была благодатная почва для развития моего таланта.  
  
— А болезнь Сиэля хорошо поддается лечению? — даже после публичного выговора девушка не могла думать ни о чем, кроме как о здоровье своего благоверного.  
  
— Та, которую я лечу, да, поддается. А вот высокомерие, — продолжала Зиглинде, опять метнув быстрый взгляд в сторону Себастьяна, — думаю, это не лечится.  
  
Дворецкий коротко кивнул, как бы одобряя эту правдивую речь. Мэйлин, принеся и поставив оставшиеся коробки около дивана, отошла к стене и, сложив руки на переднике, встала словно столб. Вскоре к ней подошел Бард, непонятно по какой причине заглянувший в гостиную.  
  
— Хватит говорить обо мне и моей болезни, — четко проговорил граф. От него не укрылись подозрительные переглядывания между немкой и его слугой, и это ему чрезвычайно не понравилось. Еще не хватало, чтобы Зиглинде вскоре начала изучать руками ягодицы Себастьяна. Такой вольности Сиэль допустить не мог.  
  
— Хоть Сиэль и стесняется, но я делаю все, чтобы он быстрее поправился.  
  
— Я так тебе благодарна!  
  
— Ты хоть и лечишь меня, но совершенно не ориентируешься в принятых в Англии нормах, — посетовал юноша в надежде, что разговор войдет в нужную колею.  
  
— Это правда? — удивилась Лиззи. — Ах, ну, конечно, ты ведь из другой страны, и, должно быть, у вас совсем другие обычаи.  
  
— Кое-что, в самом деле, еще не уложилось в моей голове как положено, но в целом, я могу похвалиться некоторыми достижениями.  
  
— Например, она быстро освоила язык, — рассуждал Сиэль. — И теперь говорит много лишнего.  
  
— Сиэль, разве можно так обходиться с человеком, который делает для тебя столько добра! — возмутилась Лиззи. — Недовольство в мою сторону я еще могу понять, я приехала без предупреждения, но Зиглинде!  
  
— Мое положение дает мне право говорить все, что я считаю нужным произнести.  
  
Зиглинде в это время рассматривала корсет и уставилась на Сиэля сквозь прозрачную ткань, вшитую в прорези китового уса. Лиззи, услышав очередную колкость, надулась, а Бард почесал свой затылок.  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю, как это правильно носить, Лиззи, — немка крутила в руках неведомый ей ранее предмет.  
  
Пока девушки вели разговор, Сиэль поманил к себе дворецкого указательным пальцем. Себастьян расценил такой призыв как еще один каприз, но ничего не оставалось как идти к хозяину.  
  
— Что-то случилось, милорд? — шепнул на ухо демон, встав за молодым господином и наклонившись так, чтобы их головы находились на одном уровне.  
  
— Переглядывания между тобой и Зиглинде; что они означают? — тихо спросил Сиэль. — Вы что-то замышляете?  
  
— О чем Вы, милорд? Не понимаю, — демон состроил смиренное лицо, которое было самим воплощением правды. — У меня и в мыслях не было замышлять что-то против Вас.  
  
— Не надо прикидываться дураком, Себастьян. Я прекрасно вижу, как ты стреляешь глазками в сторону Зиглинде, — граф метнул взгляд на Вольфрама. После очередного покушения на честь Финни немец до сих пор был не в духе. — И вижу не только я.  
  
— Вам показалось, милорд, — прошептал Себастьян и легонько дунул в хозяйское ушко.  
  
— Ничего мне не показалось, болван! — в шепоте графа появились нотки волнения, дыхание участилось.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем Вы говорите, — сказал дворецкий и отошел в сторону.  
  
— Естественно, можно ли было ожидать понимания от демона, — еле слышно ответил Сиэль.  
  
Себастьян же, даже не оглянувшись, двинулся в сторону девушек.  
  
— Вынужден прервать вашу беседу, юные леди.  
  
— Себастьян, не вмешивайся в разговор! Сколько можно повторять, — юноша смерил дворецкого острым взглядом, но толку от этого было мало. Себастьян обернулся и улыбнулся.  
  
— Прошу прощения, милорд, но подошло время проводить последний ритуал, — он опять посмотрел на Зиглинде. — Мисс Салливан?  
  
— Да, время подошло, — ответила девочка, посмотрев на дворецкого умными глазами.  
  
— В таком случае, я принесу все, что необходимо, мисс.  
  
— Мне надо пять минут на подготовку. Вольфрам, будь добр, подними меня, — немец подхватил девочку на руки и пошел вслед за выскользнувшим из комнаты дворецким.  
  
— Сиэль, — белокурая девушка проводила их глазами и схватилась ладошками за щеки, — прости меня. Что я сказала не так? Ты ответишь? А лечение не болезненное? В чем суть ритуала? Как все проходит? Мне можно присутствовать?  
  
Если бы юноша знал или хотя бы догадывался, во что ввязывает его демон, конечно бы ответ не заставил себя ждать. Но Сиэль не знал, а его фантазия была не настолько изощренной для понимания хода демонических мыслей. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться ответить хотя бы на один заданный Лиззи вопрос, Сиэль стиснул зубы и вытянулся как струна. Нехорошее предчувствие завладело им. Хотел бы он знать, зачем демон и ведьма ушли из комнаты.  
  
— Неужели все настолько серьезно? — в ясных глазах Элизабет появились беспокойные отблески, готовые в любое время превратиться в слезы. — Скажи, что все будет хорошо, Сиэль!  
  
— Все будет хорошо, мисс, — ответил за него Себастьян, вернувшийся в комнату. В его руках был небольшой поднос, на котором лежали несколько предметов. Лиззи, всегда любопытная до всего нового, подскочила к дворецкому. Она желала убедиться, что на подносе нет ничего опасного.  
  
— Я готова, — объявила Зиглинде, возвратившись в гостиную. Вольфрам с обычным грозным видом нес свою хозяйку на руке. Та вопреки всем модным веяниям надела на голову красную шапку и повязала на плечи длинную мантию.  
  
Элизабет с огромным интересом рассматривала лежащие на подносе вещи. Курительные палочки, свечка, пара раскаленных до красноты углей, чистая вода в железной миске — все это навевало мысли о колдовстве. Ко всему прочему, на подносе лежала небольшая палка, к которой кто-то привязал сушеную куриную лапу.  
  
— А это зачем? — спросила девушка, указав на лапку.  
  
— Это жезл, — деловито ответила Зиглинде.  
  
— Жезл?  
  
— Им я и лечу Сиэля.  
  
— Невероятно. А как это происходит?  
  
Сиэль наблюдал за готовящимся представлением с долей бешенства во взгляде. Помимо Элизабет в комнате находилась прислуга. Еще не хватало, чтобы представление увидела она. Граф метнул взгляд на слуг. Бард так и не расстался с сигаретой и теперь прислонился к косяку входной двери. Мэйлин стояла рядом, а из-за ее спины высовывалась голова Финни.  
  
— Итак, Сиэль, садись сюда, вот на эту сидушку, — она указала на предмет мебели, на котором обычно граф сидел за завтраком. — Вольфрам, держи меня крепче.  
  
Сиэль поймал на себе взгляд Лиззи, немного взволнованный, но не лишенный интереса, и последовал указанию девочки. Тем временем, Себастьян зажег благовония; по комнате разнесся приятный запах шалфея.  
  
— Изыди вся чернь, — девочка сидела на руках Вольфрама и махала около головы Сиэля палочкой с куриной лапой.  
  
От стыда и возмущения пришлось закрыть глаза. Графу редко приходилось принимать участие в такого рода фарсе. Когда же Зиглинде перешла с английского на неизвестный ему, да и вообще никому другому, язык, начав плести откровенную тарабарщину, гнев вскипел не на шутку. Поруганная честь нуждалась в отмщении.  
  
Зиглинде, тем временем, продолжала махать вокруг него куриной лапой и плести околесицу. Завороженная зрелищем Лиззи смотрела во все глаза. Ее руки невольно сцепились в замочек, в жесте прошения.  
  
— Вот ты мне не верила, Мэйлин, — раздался еле слышный шепот Барда. Повар скептически наблюдал за действиями немецкой гостьи. — С нашим графом точно что-то не то. Кто в здравом уме позволит делать с собой такое?  
  
— Как Себастьян это допустил? Не понимаю, — служанка даже сняла очки, прищурившись, чтобы рассмотреть все происходящее. — Финни, думаю, ты был не в самой серьезной ситуации, созданной нашей заграничной гостьей.  
  
Себастьян от таких речей только улыбался, не забывая при этом зажигать новые ароматические палочки. После пяти минут процедуры, Зиглинде объявила, что ритуал завершен. Она с удовольствием брызнула в лицо графа воду, бывшую в миске, и, благодаря помощи Вольфрама, уселась в кресло.  
  
Сиэль, открыв глаза и вытерев лицо платком, взволнованно посмотрел на Лиззи. Надо было как-то попытаться объяснить этот цирковой номер:  
  
— Я не хотел тебе говорить, поскольку... думал, что ты... не воспримешь это всерьез, — проговорил он, запинаясь.  
  
Элизабет, только-только вышедшая из транса, уставилась на него во все глаза.  
  
— Впервые вижу подобные методы лечения, но раз они действенны, — она улыбнулась. — У тебя было такое серьезное лицо, Сиэль, когда Зиглинде махала вокруг твоей головы куриной лапой.  
  
После этих слов раздался заливистый девичий смех, который заразил других людей, присутствующих в комнате.  
  
— Зато помогло, — огрызнулся граф и встал со стула. Все, даже прислуга, смеялись над ним. — А ну вон отсюда, — цыкнул он на слуг, которые быстро исчезли из комнаты.  
  
— Нельзя смеяться над ритуалом, а то действие нейтрализуется, — недовольно пробубнила лесная ведьма.  
  
— Я не буду смеяться, — неожиданно серьезным тоном сказала Лиззи. — Значит, Сиэль теперь здоров?  
  
— Здоров.  
  
— Так отметим выздоровление?  
  
— Можно и отметить.  
  
— Тогда я пойду переоденусь.  
  
Зиглинде дождалась, пока девушка покинет комнату, и посмотрела на Сиэля.  
  
— Сиэль, тебе не кажется, что ты сам не авторитет в сфере хороших манер?  
  
— Что ты сказала? — Сиэль намерен был высказать все, что накопилось у него в душе за последние несколько минут.  
  
— Ты не ценишь заботу, язвишь и грубишь. Это было неподобающим поведением даже для людей моего круга. — Зиглинде задумалась. — Может быть, мне рассказать ей все? Тогда ты будешь вести себя более учтиво?  
  
— Ты опять за свое? — тем же тоном продолжал Сиэль.  
  
— Граф, конечно, не эталон, но Вам все-таки стоит усвоить, мисс, — спохватился Себастьян, — что озвучивать вслух надобно не все наблюдения и не все сделанные выводы…  
  
— Сиэль, ты будешь вести себя, как надо, а не то…  
  
— А не то что? — выпалил юноша, ощущая не только гнев, но и досаду от того, что ради королевы приходится терпеть подобное.  
  
— Я не то я больше не буду играть с тобой в шахматы.  
  
Аргумент был веским.  
  
— И я все-таки подумаю, — тут девочка стала говорить совсем тихо, — как наказать тебя; говорить твоей невесте или не говорить о ваших странных отношениях с Себастьяном. Ты так неправдоподобно лгал мне о том, что не трогаешь своего дворецкого… — почти шепотом продолжала она, — я уверена, Элизабет не лишним будет узнать…  
  
— Ты не посмеешь!  
  
— Еще как посмею. Это будет мой ход конем в твоих воспитательных целях.  
  
— Тогда мы скажем, мисс Салливан, что вы никакая не целительница, — пришел на помощь Себастьян, — а известная аферистка, желающая нанести королеве непоправимый ущерб. Я поведаю мисс Мидлфорд историю о том, как граф раскрыл ваши планы, еще будучи в Германии, и сейчас участвует в операции по вашему обезвреживанию. Как вам такой ход конем?  
  
Девочка открыла рот, но ответила только спустя пару секунд.  
  
— Я все поняла. Я не буду ничего говорить.  
  
— Тогда давайте продолжим обучение. Наблюдайте за мисс Мидлфорд внимательнее.  
  
— Хорошо, Себастьян. Я буду стараться.  
  
— Врать, конечно, нехорошо. Вы это усвоили на нашем примере. Но и всю правду говорить не всегда должно и выгодно. Вот вам обратная сторона хороших манер.  
  
Зиглинде призадумалась, услышав последнюю реплику, но в этот раз ничего не ответила.  
  
— А давайте, — Лиззи забежала в комнату, — раз теперь все наладилось, я вас всех переодену, как подобает, и мы устроим пикник на природе.  
  
Себастьян и Сиэль переглянулись, а Зиглинде с предвкушением постучала рукой по плечу Вольфрама, чтобы тот поскорее пошел за белокурой девушкой, уже выпорхнувшей из комнаты прочь.


	6. Chapter 6

Идея с пикником не понравилась Сиэлю с самого начала. Мало того, что Лиззи, как обычно, взяла инициативу в свои руки и решила за него, как им провести время, она еще и подначивала к этому Зиглинде, которая не уступала девушке в энергичности и желании проявить свои умения. Хоть Салливан и дали указание больше следить за англичанкой, а также за тем, что она делает и говорит, но указывать девочке, которая привыкла отдавать приказания сама, было не слишком удачным ходом. Зиглинде с удовольствием вторила Лиззи. Ко всему прочему и к большому удивлению Сиэля, они прекрасно понимали друг друга, и временами графу казалось, что он лишний в своем же доме.  
  
Желая, как можно скорее выкинуть из головы сцену с оздоровительным ритуалом, Сиэль направился в сад. Прогуляться до беседки в одиночестве и обдумать события насыщенного утра было делом не лишним. Перед этим, правда, пришлось сдаться на волю невесты — переодеться. Сиэль бы запротестовал, но мысль о нескольких минутах, которые он сможет провести с Себастьяном во время переодевания, завладели им, поэтому, он не стал противиться и согласился с желанием невесты…

~.~.~

— Мисс Элизабет превзошла себя, — Себастьян держал в руках привезенный девушкой подарок — сюртук несколько странного, слишком смелого кроя — и придирчиво разглядывал ткань, из которой этот подарок был сшит. Окрашенная в черный цвет приятная на ощупь тонкая кожа чередовалась с диагональными вставками из такого же угольно-черного бархата. На внешней стороне воротника и по всей длине рукава в ткань были вшиты металлические украшения в виде летящих хищных птиц; лацканы и обшлага заканчивались мелкими белыми кружевами. Прилагающиеся к сюртуку длинные шорты были сшиты из такого же странного дуэта тканей. Довольно смелый, даже слишком смелый образ. Тем не менее, в этом, на первый взгляд, грубоватом эксперименте чувствовалась новизна и некоторый шик. Костюм, скорее прогулочный, чем парадный, как раз подходил для в меру теплой погоды, выдавшейся этим летом, и был рассчитан на длительное пребывание на свежем воздухе. После минуты размышлений, демон понял, что Лиззи спланировала пикник задолго до приезда в поместье, была настроена проводить время вне стен особняка и, вместе с этим, решила побаловать жениха, по ее мнению, эксклюзивным подарком. — Неплохая работа.  
  
— Хватит. Восхищаться тут нечем, — Сиэль скользнул безразличным взглядом по новым вещам. Они не произвели на него должного впечатления. — Лучше переодень меня.  
  
— Конечно, милорд. — Демон оторвался от созерцания новой, по его меркам, красивой, отчасти демонической, одежды и, обернувшись, взглянул на графа, севшего на кровать. Аккуратно повесив сюртук на руку, он подошел к юноше ближе и почтительно положил одежду рядом с ним. После чего присел и принялся развязывать шнуровку на маленьком ботинке.  
  
— Тебе еще следует позаботиться о провизии. Вряд ли Бард должным образом озадачился приготовлением нужного количества закусок.  
  
— О закусках не беспокойтесь, милорд. Когда Вы окажетесь на месте, стол уже будет накрыт, — освобожденная от обуви маленькая нога уперлась в мужскую ладонь.  
  
— Стол? Разве мы будем праздновать… — тут Сиэль подумал, как бы лучше выразить мысль, но решил сказать, как есть, — мое выздоровление не на природе?  
  
— На природе. Мисс Элизабет распорядилась накрыть стол в беседке. Видимо, она посчитала, что заставлять Вас сидеть на земле, пусть и покрытой тканью, слишком опасно — все-таки Вы исцелились от хвори всего несколько минут назад.  
  
— Либо она рдеет за свой подарок, — предположил Сиэль, поглядывая на лежащий рядом шедевр мисс Хопкинс.  
  
— Возможно, милорд. И здесь я должен согласиться с мисс Элизабет. Было бы жалко, если бы этот... подарок, — демон еще раз полюбовался хозяйской одеждой, — запачкался в грязи или в чем-то другом.  
  
Последние слова, подернутые ухмылкой, заскользили по спине юноши приятным щекотанием. Покончив с обувью, дворецкий провел руками по худым икрам и приступил к непосредственному раздеванию. Снять костюм и шорты не заняло много времени. Гораздо дольше дворецкий провозился с гольфами и сорочкой, намеренно растягивая каждое движение, но, ни в коем случае, не добавляя к ним ни капли чего-то непристойного. Кожа графа получила минимум касаний.  
  
— Поскольку, общая гамма... подарка слишком мрачная, стоит разбавить черноту и надеть белые гольфы и перчатки. Для контраста. Подчеркнем ослепительно белоснежные кружева.  
  
Слуга отошел к платяному шкафу и достал из ящика аккуратно сложенные гольфы и идеально выглаженную белую сорочку.  
  
— Получится слишком правильно, по-школьному, — возразил юноша.  
  
— Если надеть все черное, милорд, образ обретет оттенок траура.  
  
— Как знать, — Сиэль сделал паузу и, посмотрев вниз, дернул голой ногой, — может мне есть по чему горевать сегодня.  
  
— Милорд? — демон дождался, пока юноша посмотрит на него и ответил искренним непонимающим взглядом.  
  
— Я о нереализованных возможностях, Себастьян, и не надо смотреть на меня с такой наивностью, — разочарование сквозило в каждом слове. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я сейчас имею в виду.  
  
— Уверяю Вас, все возможности рано или поздно реализуются, милорд.  
  
Слуга вернулся с графским нижним бельем в руках и с присущей сноровкой облачил в них абсолютно не сопротивляющееся тело, после чего, не без удовольствия взяв в руки девичий подарок, облачил в него молодого господина. Теперь на кровати сидел юноша в черном как смоль костюме. Недовольный, угрюмый вид графа говорил о неудовлетворении своим положением или даже о злобе.  
  
— И это все?  
  
— Да, милорд. — Себастьян выпрямился, подобрав только что снятые вещи. — Вы выглядите просто восхитительно.  
  
— Я выглядел бы лучше, если бы ты поцеловал меня, — Сиэль наблюдал за реакцией слуги, который, услышав слова, замер, но быстро опомнился. — Поцелуй меня, — повторил Сиэль истинно королевским не терпящим возражения тоном.  
  
— Не время, милорд. Дамы ждут.  
  
— Подождут.  
  
— О, нет, милорд. Сейчас Мэйлин затягивает, причем весьма успешно, позволю себе заметить, корсет на узкой талии мисс Салливан. После чего девушки смогут спуститься вниз и выйти в сад. Мисс Элизабет уже переоделась и нетерпеливо суетится возле двери. В лучшем случае у нас есть две минуты.  
  
Юноша сжал зубы.  
  
— Так поторопись. Или ты не собираешься исполнять мой приказ?  
  
Себастьян, все еще державший в руках хозяйскую одежду, не ответил, только как-то странно, мимолетно, ухмыльнулся. Приблизившись к господину, он наклонился к нему и, встретив готовые к поцелую губы, впился в них с рьяным энтузиазмом, будто решил наказать за только что прозвучавшие слова. Он покусывал сладкую кожу и водил по ней языком, а Сиэль в это время постанывал, подставляя развратным губам то шею, то щеки.  
  
— Теперь Вы готовы выйти в свет, милорд, — произнес демон, оторвавшись от господской плоти.  
  
— Себастьян, ты говорил, тебе нужно благоприятное время — вот оно, — прошептал юноша, задыхаясь от сковавшего тело желания. Он схватился за лацканы фрака и попытался удержать слугу рядом, но не хватило сил. Демон выпрямился и отправился к шкафу. Повесив в него вещи, он произнес:  
  
— Я также сказал, что не смогу остановиться, если начну… Потерпите до вечера, милорд.  
  
— Легко сказать, — огрызнулся Сиэль, но демон уже выскользнул из комнаты, сославшись на нерасторопность Барда, воюющего с ножом и ветчиной на кухонном столе.

~.~.~

Безупречно одетый, но покинутый и чувствующий тяготу несправедливости граф, теперь шел по дорожке, ведущей к садовой беседке, и клял, причем не в первый раз за сегодняшний день, своего слугу за холодность и коварство. Он вспоминал о минувших минутах с щемящей нежностью в сердце и думал о том, что будет ночью, если, конечно, до нее получится дожить, с такими-то гостьями.  
  
Он также прекрасно слышал, что за ним кто-то шел, но, поскольку шаги были явно человеческими, оборачиваться не собирался. По всей видимости, Элизабет и Зиглинде, ехавшая на Вольфраме верхом, спешили составить ему компанию.  
  
— Сиэль! Ты уже переоделся! — девушка со светлыми кудряшками догнала неспешно шествующего графа.  
  
— Как видишь, — юный граф все еще был погружен в воспоминания о поцелуе, и, судя по бесстрастному выражению лица, к разговорам расположен не был.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой подарок, Сиэль. — Элизабет, вновь улыбающаяся и жизнерадостная, рассматривала внешний вид своего жениха.  
  
— Я похож на дровосека. Ты не находишь? — юноша нисколько не разделял ее воодушевления.  
  
— Дровосека? Ну уж нет. — Лиззи замахала руками в знак протеста. — Ты похож на принца, выехавшего на охоту.  
  
— Выехавшего? — усмехнулся Сиэль. — И где же мой конь?  
  
— Хорошо, вышедшего, — быстро согласилась Лиззи, не желая опять спровоцировать ссору.  
  
— Я все равно с тобой не согласен, — мрачно ответил юноша.  
  
— Смотри, какие цветочки, Сиэль! — воскликнула она в ответ, быстро переведя разговор на другую тему.  
  
Лиззи подбежала к кусту белых роз, недавно расцветших и благоухающих, и стала поочередно подносить к носу каждый бутон.  
  
— Восхитительный запах. Мама не разрешает садить такие крупные розы в нашем саду. Они слишком шипастые.  
  
— Зато безупречно белые, — Сиэлю пришлось остановиться и ждать, пока невеста насладиться запахом каждого цветка.  
  
Вскоре с ними поравнялся Вольфрам. Зиглинде тоже проявила интерес к цветам. Пока юноша ожидал своих спутниц и слушал восхищения по поводу белизны бутонов, подоспел и Себастьян. В одной руке дворецкого был многоярусный поднос с фруктами, в другой — небольшая крытая берестяная корзинка с чем-то съестным.  
  
— Милорд? Мисс Элизабет?  
  
— А вот и конь… — прошептал Сиэль.  
  
Себастьян, догадавшийся, о чем сейчас толкует граф, намеренно пропустил его реплику мимо ушей. Намеки молодого господина стали слишком неприкрытыми, и, кто знает, не воодушевляют ли они маленькую ведьму на какую-нибудь неожиданную выходку.  
  
— Себастьян, ты представляешь, — обратилась к дворецкому Лиззи, — Сиэль сказал, что в этом костюме он похож на дровосека!  
  
— Милорд всего лишь выразил мнение по поводу нестандартного кроя, мисс.  
  
— Он не оценил мой подарок, — твердила Лиззи.  
  
— Уверен, милорд оценил…  
  
— Ты тоже не понимаешь меня, Себастьян, — она настойчиво взяла графа за руку и вынудила его двинуться дальше. Себастьян и Вольфрам отправились за ними. — Модная индустрия Великобритании не должна отставать от французских дизайнеров, — она погладила жениха по руке. — Где твой патриотический дух, Сиэль?  
  
— Он при мне. Но я уверен, что английские дизайнеры должны экспериментировать не на моем гардеробе.  
  
— Посмотри на мое платье, — она отцепилась от рукава, чем доставила Сиэлю огромное облегчение, и покрутилась перед ним прямо на ходу. — Я же не ною.  
  
— Разве я ною? — спросил ее граф, удивившись.  
  
Только теперь Сиэль рассмотрел платье, как следует. Все в бантах и рюшках, небесно-голубого цвета, атласное платье было сильно заужено в талии и заканчивалось длинным расширенным к низу подолом. Черный кожаный корсет, отчего-то надетый поверх платья, будто темное пятно, сильно контрастировал с общим нежным образом. Также бросались в глаза тонкие кисти рук, облаченные в черные перчатки из тонкой кожи, плавно выходящие из широких отделанных воланами рукавов.  
  
— Ты капризничаешь, как маленький. Подумай только, как нам — женщинам — неудобно ходить в объемных тяжелых платьях, и все для того, чтобы нравиться вам — своим женихам.  
  
— Элизабет… — граф намеревался сказать что-нибудь колкое, но на этот раз был перебит:  
  
— Посмотри на Зиглинде, — девушка указала рукой на сидящую немку. — У нее тоже платье непростого кроя, но она ничего не сказала против.  
  
«А разве у нее был выбор?» — подумал Сиэль, вскользь рассматривая причудливый наряд немки.  
  
Не сказать, что Зиглинде стала выглядеть хуже, возможно даже лучше… Идея изменить привычную для ведьмы цветовую гамму, возможно, в какой-то мере увенчалась успехом. Светлое, почти белое платье, явно из закромов гардероба Элизабет, повседневное, но от этого не лишенное шика, объемное, но на вид воздушное обволакивало девочку, превращая ее в подобие небольшого облака.  
  
Поверх платья красовался тот самый корсет — слишком сложный для понимания графа и, по его мнению, к образу не подходящий — который Зиглинде вертела в руках, когда сидела в гостиной; надобности в нем не было — талия Салливан и без того была узкой. Видимо, корсет ей сильно понравился, и она решила непременно его надеть. Судя по улыбающемуся лицу, немка была довольна своим внешним видом. Похоже, внезапное преображение хозяйкиной внешности понравилось и Вольфраму. Он посматривал на девочку с восхищением.  
  
— Мне нет дела до ваших платьев, — как можно строже ответил Сиэль, где-то в глубине души отмечая, что задержался на разглядывании ткани и корсетов дольше, чем нужно. — Я их никогда не носил и носить не собираюсь.  
  
При этих словах послышался тихий полу смех. Оглянувшись, Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна, потом на Зиглинде, на лицах которых читалось несогласие с последними словами. Правду о взаимоотношениях Сиэля с платьями знали все, кроме Элизабет, поэтому причину переглядываний девушка не поняла и вскоре продолжила разговор:  
  
— Я хотела сказать, что у тебя, как у мужчины, еще не самый страшный вариант. Мужские наряды более удобные.  
  
— Неужели.  
  
— Попробуй носить на себе уйму фунтов, когда на улице стоит жара, — делилась своим опытом девушка.  
  
— Подробности ношения женской одежды мне не интересны. — Сиэль приподнял руку, прикрыв глаза. — Сменим тему.  
  
Лиззи хмыкнула и вернулась на прежнее место — взяла графа под ручку. Висящая на руке назойливая невеста, вертлявая и не закрывающая рот ни на минуту, иногда становилась для Сиэля сущим кошмаром. Всю дорогу до беседки, она теребила его за рукав и восхищалась тем, как прекрасно скроен сюртук, и какой точный глаз у портнихи. Граф думал, что от такого усердия, она этот рукав непременно оторвет, ан нет, мисс Хопкинс пошила одежду на совесть, но граф почему-то все равно сомневался, что сюртук переживет этот день. Если Лиззи решила висеть на нем до самого вечера, то ткань, какой бы крепкой она ни была, вряд ли вытерпит подобное обращение.  
  
Большие сомнения также одолевали графа по поводу обещанного Себастьяном накрытого стола. Причиной усомниться в его словах было банальное несовпадение во времени — Себастьян просто не мог успеть за несколько минут соорудить нечто съедобное, ведь Бард подготовкой к пикнику, естественно, не занимался. Здравым предположением было то, что и Сиэлю, и девушкам придется сидеть в пустой беседке и ждать, пока демон накроет на стол. Каким же сильным было его удивление, когда, войдя внутрь деревянного домика, он увидел полностью накрытый на три персоны стол, заставленный яствами и напитками, среди которых не хватало только фруктов и тарелки с бутербродами. Дворецкий, проследив за реакцией графа, спешно поставил поднос с корзинкой на стол и пригласил всех к столу:  
  
— Прошу, садиться, мисс Элизабет, мисс Салливан, — он помог девочкам усесться удобнее, — милорд… — нежная рука незаметно для всех провела по пояснице графа. Реакция на такую неожиданную ласку не заставила себя ждать. От внезапно нахлынувшей волны удовольствия Сиэль шлепнулся рядом с девушками и молча наблюдал, как в его тарелку накладывают разные закуски. Через минуту в беседку вошла Мэйлин. Она принесла только что вскипевший чайник. Бард же принес другой чайник — заварочный — и после нескольких скорых отточенных манипуляций, перед юными господами появились чашки с благоухающим чаем и наполненные тарелки с едой.  
  
— Великолепно, — восторженно похлопала в ладошки Лиззи. — Не совсем пикник, точнее чаепитие в саду, но все равно здорово!  
  
— Неплохо, — признался граф, удивленно посмотрев на Себастьяна. Хотя чему было удивляться — не первый раз время буквально сжималось и демон поражал молодого господина своей нечеловеческой сноровкой.  
  
— Давайте выпьем чаю за выздоровление графа, — предложила Зиглинде, поднимая чашку на манер бокала.  
  
— За выздоровление моего жениха! — согласилась Лиззи. Она подняла чашку с чаем, смеясь. Сиэль тоже приподнял чашку, не потому что хотел это сделать, а для того, чтобы не отставать от остальных или же не обижать их. Зиглинде потянулась, чтобы чокнуться с ним чашками, но Сиэль вовремя отпрянул:  
  
— Чокаться можно только бокалами со спиртными напитками, но не чашками с чаем, — недовольно пробубнил он. — И в Англии вовсе не принято чокаться, если уж на то пошло, — он внимательно посмотрел на Лиззи, — вообще-то, первый тост...  
  
— О, ясно, — перебила его немка.  
  
— Мы можем попросить принести чего-нибудь покрепче, — предложила Лиззи. — Например, вино.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Сиэль.  
  
— Тогда добавим хороший алкоголь в список напитков за ужином, — тон Лиззи не терпел возражений. — Себастьян?  
  
— Да, мисс Элизабет.  
  
— Проследи, чтобы за ужином подали лучшее выстоянное вино.  
  
— Хорошо, мисс, — улыбнулся демон, — обязательно прослежу.  
  
Зиглинде была от природы любознательной натурой, поэтому, выждав время и отметив, что в полезном для нее разговоре образовалась некоторая пауза, решила взять инициативу в свои руки:  
  
— Так, значит, наши наряды подходят для прогулки? — спросила она белокурую девушку.  
  
— Для прогулки по саду поместья — да, — уверенно ответила Лиззи.  
  
— А если, скажем, я поеду так в Лондон?  
  
— В Лондон лучше надеть что-нибудь более консервативное, не бросающееся в глаза. Горожане, тем более жители столицы, мирятся с изменениями крайне неохотно и могут отреагировать так же, как Сиэль. Обзовут тебя дровосеком или сбежавшей с охоты гонщицей.  
  
— А, скажем, как подобает одеваться врачевательнице?  
  
— Ты намерена остаться в Англии и продолжить лечебную практику?  
  
— Да, — воодушевилась Зиглинде. — Ближайшее время я надеюсь провести в Англии.  
  
— Тогда надо подумать над этим вопросом, — Элизабет помолчала. — Обычно врачи — это мужчины, и одеваются они в костюмы. Только в больницах надевают белые халаты. Твоя же специфическая практика… скорее похожа на колдовство… — осторожно сказала девушка, но, посмотрев на Сиэля, не встретила возражений.  
  
— Так как же мне стоит одеваться, если я захочу помогать людям? — не унималась Зиглинде.  
  
— Может быть, на манер цыганки?  
  
— Тогда все будут принимать ее за цыганку, — проговорил юноша, до этого внимательно слушающий их разговор.  
  
— Да, ты прав. Возможно, тогда стоит взять за основу мужскую модель и переработать образ врача под женский вариант? Только он должен быть скромным и неброским. Моя портниха с удовольствием бы занялась этим.  
  
— То одеться как цыганка, то одеться не броско, — ворчал Сиэль. — Определись, Лиззи.  
  
— Я нащупываю правильный путь, — невозмутимо ответила она. — Но в любом случае, это должно быть что-то необычное и в то же время гармоничное. Я обещаю подумать.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Зиглинде. — Как положено выглядеть перед горожанами, я почти поняла, а как, скажем, должно выглядеть и вести себя при встрече с Королевой?  
  
— Ты хотела бы встретиться с Королевой? — удивилась Лиззи. — Странное желание.  
  
— Элизабет… — Сиэль взглянул на невесту осуждающим взглядом, явно желая пристыдить ее за несуразность вопроса.  
  
— Я хотела сказать, — спохватилась девушка, — что королевский этикет более строгий. Надо очень осмотрительно выбирать одежду, в которой решаешь идти на прием. Нельзя, чтобы в туалете присутствовали открытые элементы одежды, и не дай бог, прийти без шляпки, — Элизабет задумалась. — Элегантность должна присутствовать во всем. Цвет должен быть приглушенным. Твое зеленое платье не подойдет. И черный цвет запрещен. Это табу. Черные вещи запрещено носить при дворе.  
  
— К примеру, такие, в которые сейчас одет я, — вставил Сиэль, показав на свой сюртук. — В таком виде меня не впустили бы во дворец.  
  
— Ты же не на прием к Королеве собрался. — Лиззи потянулась за ломтиком апельсина. — Так, дальше. У тебя, Зиглинде, от природы черные волосы, поэтому, если Королева пригласит тебя, твой наряд должен быть в светлых, лучше кремовых тонах. Дальше, — после заминки Лиззи продолжила говорить, — если тебя все время носит Вольфрам, безупречным должен выглядеть и он! Нечесаные и рычащие мужчины недопустимы при дворе.  
  
Вольфрам зыркнул на англичанку, но в этот раз не издал ни звука.  
  
— Еще что-то? — спросил Сиэль, скучающим тоном.  
  
— Ухоженные руки. Дай-ка посмотрю, — девушка принялась разглядывать протянутые к ней девичьи руки, — у тебя грубая кожа, надо смягчить ее маслами и кремами, если хочешь произвести на Королеву хорошее впечатление. Вид женских рук оценивается очень строго. В идеале они должны быть мягкими и белыми.  
  
Сиэль покивал, соглашаясь со всеми словами и дивясь, что о выборе одежды и внешнем виде Вольфрама они с Себастьяном до сих пор не подумали. Мысли юноши, похоже, тут же читались демоном. Дворецкий встретился с господином взглядом и тоже кивнул, в тайне благодаря девушку за то, что решила приехать.  
  
— К королеве нельзя прикасаться, — послышалось далее.  
  
— Об этом я уже додумалась сама, — поделилась своими размышлениями Зиглинде.  
  
— Но ты можешь сделать Королеве подарок, и она обязательно его примет.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Королева принимает любой дар.  
  
Сиэль окинул взглядом воодушевившуюся невесту. Элизабет искренне старалась поделиться своими знаниями и у нее это хорошо получалось. Занятным было лишь то, что она не могла и предположить, какую услугу сейчас оказывала своему жениху и кто на самом деле являлся тем самым подарком для Ее Величества. Причем, подарком графа...  
  
— Нельзя вкушать пищу после Королевы, — продолжала Элизабет.  
  
— Правда? — Зиглинде обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на Себастьяна, который только пожал плечами в знак извинения — видимо, забыл сказать утром. — Я об этом не знала, — девочка повернулась обратно.  
  
— Теперь знаешь. Это очень важно, на самом деле, — добавила Лиззи, принимаясь за фрукты.  
  
— Хорошо, что Королевы сейчас с нами нет, и мы можем съесть это все, — подытожила Зиглинде и принялась за кусок выпеченного клубничного торта.


	7. Chapter 7

Разговоры подобного рода длились весь день. К вечеру Зиглинде уже имела весомый багаж знаний, который включал в себя не только правила этикета, но и многое, многое другое: роль женщин в обществе, их права (точнее отсутствие прав), поведение в публичных местах, правила и нормы ношения женской и мужской одежды (со всеми возможными исключениями), внешний вид уважающей себя дамы и ее манера речи с незнакомыми людьми — то немногое, во что Лиззи с огромным энтузиазмом посвятила новую знакомую. Создалось впечатление, что в родных стенах Элизабет не с кем было поговорить, и теперь она реализовывала потребность в общении в полную силу.  
  
Кое-как выслушивая поток иногда бессвязных слов (Лиззи любила перескакивать с одной темы на другую), Сиэль посматривал на Себастьяна. Слуга отвечал тем же, иногда задерживаясь на некоторых частях тела молодого графа дольше, чем нужно. Возможно, благодаря этим порочным взглядам Сиэль и смог дожить до вечера. После пикника все вернулись в особняк. Время плавно подходило к ужину.  
  
Юноша остерегался оставлять девушек одних и сопровождал их, несмотря на нескончаемую болтовню. Огромное желание уединиться в кабинете, и даже предложение Элизабет отдохнуть («Ведь ты еще слаб, Сиэль!») перебарывались страхом, что Зиглинде может, и готова, сболтнуть лишнее. Конечно, граф понимал, что она вряд ли осуществит свою недавнюю угрозу и расскажет Лиззи об их отношениях с Себастьяном. Зачем намеренно причинять вред человеку, который спас тебе жизнь? Тем не менее, доверять единожды угрожавшей девочке было бы крайне неосмотрительно. Сиэль здраво рассудил, что лучше перестраховаться. В случае неправильного развития девичьего разговора, он будет рядом и сможет изменить его по своему усмотрению.  
  
Пока шли приготовления к ужину, юная троица сидела в западной гостиной. Граф развлекал себя рассматриванием доставленных из конторы каталогов европейских конкурентов и попутно слушал беседующих девиц. Контролировал. Пока в разговоре ничего подозрительного не наблюдалось. Элизабет старательно расписывала подробности незаконного свидания одной дамы, с недавних пор живущей во дворце. Откуда она знала такие подробности, Сиэлю было неизвестно и, главное, неинтересно.  
  
Вразрез с присущим графу прохладным отношениям к невесте, время от времени в его голове возникали странные мысли. Вот как сейчас, к примеру. Он думал, что если бы не было той порочной страсти, испытываемой им к своему демоническому слуге, то Лиззи могла бы занять весомое место в его сердце и составить ему не только финансово выгодную, но и психологически комфортную партию. Сиэль не любил лишней суеты и шума, старался избегать прямого давления на людей, перепоручая нажим либо Себастьяну, либо прямым представителям власти. Лиззи же была буквально создана для прямых атак. Возможно, сказывалась ее семейная тяга к фехтованию. Любовь к громким возгласам, отстаиванию своей позиции и к яркому проявлению своих эмоций идеально дополняла внутреннюю скованность, неуверенность и закомплексованность графа. И-де-аль-но. Но что поделать, Лиззи совсем не привлекала его, как девушка, и мысли о ней, как о возможной спутнице жизни, не только доставляли неприятные душевные и телесные ощущения, но также почему-то невероятно его злили. Сиэлю нужен был только Себастьян.  
  
— Теперь мне хотелось бы узнать, — продолжила Лиззи после пикантного рассказа о главных сплетнях, ходящих при дворе, — о твоей стране и обычаях, которые в ней приняты.  
  
Зиглинде на мгновение озадачилась вопросом, как будто Лиззи напомнила ей о чем-то неприятном.  
  
— Честно говоря, все свое детство я провела в деревне, — призналась немка. — Я ни разу не была ни в одном крупном городе моей страны, поэтому вряд ли смогу рассказать что-нибудь интересное.  
  
— Как же так? — удивилась Лиззи, обращаясь больше к Сиэлю, чем к Зиглинде. — И где же, а точнее как вы тогда познакомились?  
  
— Мы познакомились в деревне, — ответила девочка, поглядывая на графа, в надежде, что он раскроет, наконец, рот и поможет ей выбраться из затруднительной ситуации.  
  
— Это правда, — произнес Сиэль, не отрываясь от разглядывания страницы с изображением игрушек стран южной Европы. — Дороги между крупными городами лежат через леса, как ты знаешь. На обратном пути мы долго ехали через лес и заночевали в деревне, о которой как раз и говорит Зиглинде. В лесу я подхватил хворь. В деревне мне оказали необходимую помощь. Но всем было ясно, что уровень медицины, принятый в лесах, намного уступает лондонскому, и что лучше мне все равно не станет. Никто не мог сказать наверняка, чем именно я болен. Кое-как встав на ноги, я все же решил отправиться в Англию, хоть симптомы болезни продолжали меня беспокоить. Себастьян предложил перестраховаться и взять с собой Зиглинде — единственного человека разбирающегося в медицине и согласившегося отправиться с нами в путь. Она знала как лечить местные, не присущие островной стране, болезни. — Сиэль перестал листать каталог. — Так Зиглинде и оказалась здесь.  
  
— Значит, ты была не против отправиться в нашу страну? — спросила Лиззи.  
  
— Да, — тихо ответила немка. — Никто из живущих со мной, кроме Вольфрама, не изъявил желания ехать сюда…  
  
— Это понятно, — Элизабет быстро составила свое мнение о произошедшем. — Слишком далеко. Обычных людей пугает неизвестность и опасности дальних путешествий. А я вот люблю все новое и необычное. Я бы тоже поехала с Сиэлем, если бы была на твоем месте.  
  
Элизабет засмеялась, но Зиглинде не присоединилась к ее смеху, видимо, вспомнив недавние события. Сиэль решил больше не вмешиваться в их разговор. Главное он и так уже сказал. Благодаря очередной лжи у Лиззи не должно было возникнуть дополнительных вопросов.  
  
Вскоре на улице стало темнеть. Когда Себастьян вошел в комнату и объявил, что ужин готов, граф тихо промолвил:  
  
— Наконец-то.  
  
— Я проголодалась, — на всю комнату объявила Зиглинде, немного воодушевившись приближающейся трапезой, но поймала на себе строгий взгляд дворецкого. — Точнее, я очень рада, что мы сейчас вместе сядем за стол и… — девочка думала, что бы еще сказать.  
  
— И вознесете молитву богу за преподнесенную им трапезу, — закончил за нее дворецкий.  
  
— Не себя ли ты считаешь богом, Себастьян? — спросила девочка, протянув руки к подошедшему к ней Вольфраму.  
  
— Кем угодно, только не им, — улыбаясь, ответил демон.  
  
Лиззи не проявила интереса к разговору о боге, а вот Зиглинде продолжала говорить с энтузиазмом:  
  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что я догадываюсь, кто ты, Себастьян, — хитро прищурившись, сказала она.  
  
— Кто же, мисс Салливан?  
  
Сиэль напрягся и вскочил с кресла.  
  
«Не хватало еще, чтобы Зиглинде начала говорить про… про что? Неужели, девчонка догадалась? Не может быть», — думал он, подходя к слуге и становясь рядом с ним. Около Себастьяна принимать бой было намного спокойнее.  
  
— Идеальный дворецкий, — сказала девочка, посмотрев озорными глазами на юного графа. — Не правда ли, Сиэль?  
  
— Может быть, — ответил граф, чуть расслабившись.  
  
«Будет ли конец этому дню?» — в сотый раз задал он вопрос сам себе.  
  
Все, не торопясь, переместились в столовую. Намеки Элизабет на праздничный ужин не проскользнули мимо ушей Себастьяна, который ради такого громкого события, как исцеление юного хозяина, расстарался на славу. Жареная оленина, фасоль, картофельные крокеты, голуби а-ля дюшес, куропатки с трюфелями, куриные кнели — вереница блюд усыпала стол, восславляя «выздоровление» юного господина.  
  
Еды было много, но поразило графа не это. Как только он сел за стол, его внимание сразу же привлек латунный позолоченный подсвечник. Кажется, именно этот предмет полетел в него недавно и стал причиной возгорания одного из его костюмов. Пройдясь взглядом по высокому многогранному стержню, граф остановился на пламени одной из свечей и заострил внимание на том, что ее диаметр был меньше розетки, в которой она стояла. Каким образом свеча держалась в вертикальном положении, было загадкой, но сам факт близкого расположения опасного предмета заставил графа отдать указание:  
  
— Себастьян, переставь подсвечник.  
  
— Да, милорд, — демон сдвинул его чуть дальше, приблизив его к Элизабет, в этот момент покрывающей подол платья салфеткой.  
  
— Время тостов! — воскликнула Лиззи, наблюдая за тем, как наполняется ее бокал.  
  
Нынче вино разливала Мэйлин, что само по себе было странным. Однажды девушка уже проявила в этом простом деле свои незаурядные способности, и с того раза Себастьян не разрешал ей дотрагиваться до бутылок с алкоголем ни при каких обстоятельствах. Сегодня же почему-то демон изменил своим же правилам. Это было подозрительно.  
  
— За Королеву! — Лиззи подняла бокал.  
  
— А я думала, мы будем пить за здоровье Сиэля, — устроившаяся на стуле Зиглинде закончила с салфеткой и потянулась рукой к своему бокалу.  
  
— Первый праздничный тост всегда за Королеву, — тихо произнес граф. — Я пытался сказать об этом в беседке...  
  
— За Королеву, — проголосила Зиглинде, значительно громче, чем следовало. — Чин-чин!  
  
— Чин-чин, — ответил ей граф, вздохнув.  
  
Чудесный кларет, выстоянный и приятный на вкус, подивил Сиэля своей мягкостью. Обычно он неохотно пил вина, но этот напиток был просто божественным. Возможно, его крепость была сильнее обычного, но в целом его было легко и приятно пить, чем граф занялся с огромным энтузиазмом. Надо же как-то успокаивать нервы.  
  
— Приятного аппетита, — произнесла Зиглинде, покончив с вином.  
  
— Приятного аппетита.  
  
Немка на удивление уверенно и бодро начала орудовать столовыми приборами. Утреннее закрепление материала, видимо, пошло на пользу. В целом, если не сильно приглядываться к иногда слишком резким движениям рук и бодрому тону в разговоре, лесную ведьму можно было выпускать в свет. Еще несколько дней подобных штудий и даже Королева будет готова пить чай с той, кого так сильно желает видеть в составе своей тайной свиты.  
  
Что же касается ничего не заподозрившей Лиззи, граф еще раз убедился, что она готова проглотить любую ложь, лишь бы не лишиться рамок привычного мира, который сама же себе и создала. Сиэль и не думал рушить надежды девушки, прекрасно зная, что рано или поздно они разрушатся сами.  
  
Внимательно следя за всем, что происходит за столом и не наблюдая никаких отклонений, по неведомой причине его не покидало ощущение, что приближается очередная неприятность. Он искренне надеялся, что на сегодня все испытания закончились, и приближающаяся ночь скоро спасет его от необходимости находиться рядом с девушками, но душу графа продолжало щекотать чувство надвигающейся беды. Видимо, этот день не мог закончиться просто так.  
  
— Я слышала, что в Германии популярным напитком является пиво, — Лиззи возобновила беседу после первых отведанных блюд.  
  
— Да, это так, — подтвердила Зиглинде.  
  
— Какое оно на вкус? — поинтересовалась англичанка, проявляющая сегодня к теме алкоголя необычный для нее интерес.  
  
— Разве ты никогда не пробовала?  
  
— Нет. Конечно, в Лондоне его пьют, но мне доводилось пробовать только шерри, шампанское, пунш и кларет.  
  
— У тебя богатый опыт.  
  
— Возможно. На приемах в список напитков включают только это. Но я также слышала о пиве и хотела бы узнать, какое оно на вкус.  
  
— Ну, пиво и вино имеют яркие вкусовые различия, — начала Зиглинде. — Мне кажется, что пиво лучше подходит для отдыха в узком кругу. Его вкус проще, легче. Пиво лучше освежает.  
  
— Себастьян, в этом доме есть пиво?  
  
— К сожалению, нет, мисс, — ответил дворецкий.  
  
— Очень жаль.  
  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы его завтра же привезли из города, если хотите.  
  
— Правда? — воскликнула девушка. — Мне бы очень хотелось попробовать его.  
  
Сиэль только мрачно взирал на возникший алкогольный ажиотаж. Поговорив о разных сортах немецкого пива, разговор плавно вернулся в русло моды. Разговаривая об одежде, Элизабет чувствовала себя в своей тарелке; рот ее не закрывался. Если днем Сиэль благодарил судьбу за то, что та послала ему нагруженную знаниями этикета девушку, то сейчас это бесконечное щебетание о длине каблука и приличествующей нормам высоте прически чрезмерно действовало на нервы. Ужин, приготовленный вкусно и красиво поданный, никак не желал разыгрывать аппетит. Проглотив несколько кусков оленины, Сиэль отложил столовые приборы и, попивая вино, нехотя слушал разговор девушек. Теперь Лиззи перешла к обсуждению домашних животных.  
  
— А я говорила тебе, что Королева любит спаниелей?  
  
— Нет, не говорила.  
  
— Наша Королева очень любит собак. У нее в замке имеется огромная псарня. Один лорд даже шутил, что она буквально тонет в шерсти. И считается хорошим тоном, если в знатной семье живут несколько длинношерстных псов, — не переставая, говорила Элизабет. Не понятно только, как она успевала отправлять в рот кусочки пищи. — Я бы, безусловно, взяла в дом кошку, — продолжала она. — Я очень люблю кошек, но у Сиэля на них аллергия, поэтому, когда мы поженимся, я последую примеру Королевы и поселю в этом доме парочку собачек.  
  
Сиэль приложил усилия, чтобы промолчать и развлек себя наблюдением за реакцией Себастьяна. От слов о королевской своре глаза демона расширились, после — нервно дернулись брови. Графу даже показалось, что обычно гладкое лицо на мгновение сморщилось от отвращения, за которым последовала натянутая улыбка. Даже банальное упоминание о лающих существах сильно раздражало демона. Элизабет же говорила о своих планах так уверенно, будто на содержание в доме домашних животных не нужно было разрешения ее жениха. Это тоже позабавило Сиэля. С чего это Лиззи решила хозяйничать в его доме? Без его ведома в особняке не появилась бы ни одна живность.  
  
— Собак какой породы ты хочешь завести? — спросила Зиглинде.  
  
— Возможно, кавалер-кинг-чарльз-спаниэлей — любимой породой Королевы, либо такс. Они маленькие и их удобно носить на руках.  
  
— Они, наверное, шумные?  
  
— Еще какие шумные, но с маленькими собаками легче. Знаешь, раньше здесь жил пес, с которым было много проблем. Он постоянно бегал по саду, лаял и был во-от таким, — девушка махнула руками, чтобы показать приблизительные размеры адского пса, но нечаянно опрокинула подсвечник, который благополучно упал на стол. В момент падения одна свечка, та самая, которую Сиэль подметил в самом начале ужина, вместо того, чтобы упасть рядом с подсвечником, выскользнула из розетки, пролетела в сторону графа и приземлилась на его рукав именно в том месте, где была вшита бархатная ткань.  
  
«Бархат прекрасно горит…» — в ушах юноши пронеслись слова Себастьяна, сказанные еще утром.  
  
— О, боже! Сиэль! Себастьян! Свеча упала! Надо тушить! — паниковала Элизабет, не зная, что нужно предпринять. Скатерть загорелась, как и рукав великолепного сюртука, и Сиэль, несколько сморенный действием алкоголя, понимал, что сам не знает, что сейчас надо делать.  
  
Краем глаза он видел, что демон устремился к нему с готовностью потушить вспыхнувший рукав, но рядом стоящая Мэйлин, державшая в руках новую бутылку с вином, оказалась догадливей и проворней. Она вылила все вино на господский рукав и, опомнившись, стала причитать:  
  
— Господин, — цедила она писклявым голосом, — простите господин, но рукав надо было потушить.  
  
— Но разве вином тушат, Мэйлин? — вопила Лиззи, наблюдая за идущим от рукава паром и пошедшей сморщенными волнами тканью.  
  
— Но, кажется, у меня получилось…  
  
Подоспевший дворецкий, увидев, что Мэйлин каким-то образом удалось потушить сюртук, точным движением высвободил скатерть из-под груды столовой утвари и, смяв ее, потушил. Сиэль медленно встал.  
  
— Простите, господин, — Мэйлин кланялась, выпрашивая извинения.  
  
— Ты не виновата, — ответил он, после чего посмотрел Лиззи в глаза.  
  
— Сиэль, прости, я нечаянно! Я и не знала, что свечи так летают!  
  
Зиглинде участие в разговоре не принимала. Она вжалась в стул, припомнив, что подобная ситуация произошла совсем недавно, и Сиэль, должно быть, прекрасно об этом помнил.  
  
Тонкие пальцы графа сжались в кулаки так сильно, что сквозь кожу стали видны костяшки.  
  
— На сегодня с меня довольно, — еле слышно проговорил Сиэль, с трудом сдерживая гнев и желание стукнуть если не по Лиззи, то по столу точно. — Я отправляюсь в свою комнату.  
  
— Сиэль, я не хотела… Извини… — но девушка уже видела безупречно выпрямленную спину жениха.  
  
— Ничего не хочу слушать.  
  
— Сиэль…  
  
— Вольфрам, проводи Зиглинде в ее комнату, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказал Сиэль. — На сегодня хватит ритуалов, бесед и трапез.  
  
— Но Сиэль… я хотела бы еще поговорить с Зиглинде.  
  
— Отправляйся в свою комнату. Доброй ночи тебе и всем остальным.  
  
Вино капало с сюртука, но граф неспешно шествовал по направлению к двери. Пройдя по столовой, он вышел в гостиную и последовал к лестнице. Себастьян, извинившись и поручив Мэйлин убрать оставшиеся на столе огрехи, отправился за графом, поглядывая, как Вольфрам с удовольствием уносит свою хозяйку в комнату. Лиззи, потупив взгляд, ничего не оставалось, как отправиться к себе.  
  
Демон радовался, что, наконец, появилась возможность уделить время своему молодому господину; огорчало лишь то, что привезенный Элизабет кожаный костюм, так понравившийся демону, по воле нелепого случая пошел в досадный разнос.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Сиэль, вымотанный и слегка опьяневший, наконец, очутился в кровати, порывы к телесным утехам, волновавшие его все утро, значительно поубавились. Даже не верилось, что буквально двенадцать часов назад он хотел оказаться в мягкой постели на пару с Себастьяном и направить свою юношескую энергию в другое, не требующее воспитания Зиглинде, русло. Поднявшись к себе в комнату, он теперь обессиленно лежал на кровати и прислушивался, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда слуга поднимется наверх. Демон не заставил себя долго ждать.  
  
— Себастьян, не надо, — вяло запротестовал юноша, почувствовав на своей спине руку демона-дворецкого, желающего не только освободить его от пропитанного вином сюртука, но и оказать другие, более приятные, услуги. Не заигрывание и не флирт звучали сейчас в словах юноши, а подлинная усталость. Девушки выпили его силы вконец. Сиэль хотел лежать, не двигаясь, и поскорее окунуться в сон. Уроки хороших манер пошли на пользу, но никто не знал сколько было потрачено моральных и физических сил.  
  
— Неужели милорд спасует перед усталостью и не выполнит все намеченные на сегодня планы? — спросил Себастьян, аккуратно освобождая Сиэля от тесной одежды и посматривая на предполагаемое место ожога. Кожа была цела.  
  
— Все планы сбила немка, — устало пробормотал юноша, никак не реагируя на раздевание. Он закрыл глаза, полностью расслабившись и отдавшись на попечение рук слуги.  
  
— И Вы, милорд, позволите представительнице грубой нации корректировать планы чистокровного потомка одной из величайших английских династий?  
  
Сиэль только вздохнул. На ответ не было сил. Себастьян подождал. Он надеялся услышать обычный колкий ответ, но юноша молчал и даже не обращал внимания на то, что был уже почти обнажен. Как только с одеждой было покончено, юноша положил голову на подушку и, свернувшись калачиком, замер в таком положении.  
  
— Надо возблагодарить Ваше тело и… душу за труд, вложенный в воспитание дикарки, ведь этот труд сегодня дал ощутимые плоды.  
  
— Вынужден с тобой согласиться, — не открывая глаз, промямлил Сиэль. — Она стала вести себя чуть лучше. Возможно, благодаря присутствию Элизабет.  
  
— Так почему бы нам не отметить эту маленькую победу?  
  
— Потому что я, признаться, не чувствую в себе необходимых сил, — ответил Сиэль с намеком на обвинение. Обвинял ли он слугу или же Зиглинде — было неясно.  
  
— Об этом не беспокойтесь, милорд. Силы появятся.  
  
Демон дотронулся до юношеской поясницы, провел по ней рукой, ущипнул пару раз и с удовольствием подметил, что Сиэль среагировал, как надо:  
  
— Эй, — граф дернулся и недовольно посмотрел на демона, к тому моменту начавшего стягивать с себя фрак. — Нельзя ли нежнее. Или ты взял пример с Зиглинде?  
  
— Что Вы, милорд, у меня и в мыслях не было следовать путем мисс Салливан. Всего-навсего я нашел чувствительное место, которое, в отличие от Вас, откликнулось на мои старания.  
  
— Как не откликнуться на боль, Себастьян?  
  
— Я сделал Вам больно, милорд? — демон наигранно вскинул бровь.  
  
— А сам как думаешь, — проворчал Сиэль, но кроме слов более никаких действий не предпринял. — Лучше поищи другое чувствительное место и в этот раз будь внимательней!  
  
— С удовольствием исполню Ваш приказ, милорд. — Себастьян, наполовину раздетый — на нем остались только штаны — потянулся к юноше и уткнулся носом в его живот. Устроившись удобнее, он подул на кожу, потом лизнул ей, нашел языком пупок и поцеловал, в это время поглаживая руками худое, знакомое, желанное и уже такое родное тело.  
  
Юноша пошевелился и приподнял голову. Слуга терпеливо ждал малейшего проявления интереса. Как только их взгляды встретились, он прекратил ласки и дотронулся до ладоней юного хозяина. Узкие ладони покорно легли в мужские руки, без намека на сопротивление или нежелание начинать то, что так давно уже было им запланировано. Сиэль, не произнося ни слова, следил за движениями слуги. Себастьян уделял внимание каждому пальцу, каждому суставу, мягко и в то же время настойчиво надавливая на какие-то точки; кажется, о фантастическом искусстве массажа ладоней юноше как-то раз рассказывал мистер Лао. В то время Сиэль не придал байкам китайца особого значения. Теперь же он чувствовал, как легкие касания одновременно оживляют его силы и настраивают на интимный лад.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — прошептал граф, начиная поддаваться на телесные увещевания.  
  
— Очень рад, что Вам нравится, мой лорд. Не находите, что мы могли бы уделить друг другу несколько минут. Я понимаю, что Вы устали, но, — демон скользнул рукой вниз, дотронулся до своей груди, в которую уже с полминуты упиралось графское достоинство, — но, мне кажется, спать Вам еще рано.  
  
Не дожидаясь, пока Сиэль соизволит ответить, Себастьян поменял позу и лег рядом с ним. Теперь он водил пальцами по острому подбородку и неотрывно смотрел в разноцветные, подернутые влагой, глаза. Ни словесного, ни телесного сопротивления со стороны юноши он так и не дождался, поэтому последовал поцелуй, который заставил Сиэля застонать.  
  
Почувствовав во рту демонический язык, юноша потянулся рукой к своему возбужденному члену. Себастьян — наглый черт — похоже, не желал уделить время этому нуждающемуся во внимании органу, и узкая ладошка в мгновение достигла бы цели, но демон шлепнул по ней со всей силой, чем не только отвлек, но даже испугал юного господина.  
  
— Разве можно, милорд. Воспитанные юные джентльмены не занимаются такими делами.  
  
— Себастьян, так сделай уже что-нибудь сам! — вспылил Сиэль, в тоне которого проскользнула гневная нотка хозяина, возмущенного халатной работой слуги.  
  
— Сию секунду, милорд… Позвольте мне… — он взял в руку эрегированный орган, наблюдая, как от такого скорого воплощения плана по телу Сиэля прошла сильная судорога, как заалели его щеки и покраснела грудь. Юноша подался вперед, дернулся, пытаясь продвинуться дальше в сжатый кулак, изогнуть тело так, чтобы ощутить знакомые приятные ощущения.  
  
Учащенное дыхание юного господина, прерывистое, отчего-то намеренно контролируемое не ускользнуло от внимания Себастьяна. Ухмыльнувшись, он погладил большим пальцем почти раскрывшуюся крайнюю плоть, слегка поиграл с ней, оттянул и полностью обнажил гладкую покрасневшую головку. Несколько раз сжал член и сделал ряд спасительных движений, подметив, насколько они усилили эрекцию. Еще большее удовольствие принесло созерцание нескольких капель жидкости, вышедших из уретры — той самой смазки, которую демон очень любил пробовать на вкус. Собственно, он не преминул продегустировать ее и в этот раз. Не удержавшись, он вылизал весь член, за что получил желанную награду — после такого обстоятельного внимания к себе, Сиэль теперь дышал полной грудью, не стараясь сдерживаться, так как делать этого попросту не мог.  
  
— Вам нравится, милорд? — демону не хотелось отрываться от сладкой плоти, однако надо было уточнить. — Или опять что-то не так?  
  
— Все так, — застонал Сиэль, хватаясь руками за руки партнера. То ли в момент наслаждения юноша хотел дотронуться до своего демона, то ли хотел иметь хоть какую-то связь с реальностью — Себастьян не разобрал, да и задумываться над этим не было времени.  
  
Он перешел к более настойчивым касаниям, не скупясь теперь на сильное сжатие и большую амплитуду движений. Податливая плоть скользила в его руке, на молодом теле выступал пот, ноги сами раздвигались, упирались пятками в простыню, стоны благословляли все это, вынуждая демона — и он признавал, что это нравилось ему самому — целовать господина то в живот, то в руки, что влекло за собой очередные тихие постанывания. Еще приятнее было смотреть в человеческие глаза, затуманенные, но все прекрасно понимающие. Несколько минут обоюдных стараний принесли первый плод — Сиэль кончил, чуть вскрикнув. Сперма излилась на руку, попала на грудь демона и на его живот. Понаблюдав за тем, в какой неге и каком удовольствии находится Сиэль, как томно он закрыл глаза и расслабленно разлегся на кровати, демон выпустил хозяйский член из руки и, лизнув свою ладонь, тихо произнес:  
  
— Довольны, милорд?  
  
— Я хотел этого весь день, а ты дразнил меня. Бес. Настоящий бес, — шептал юноша, сквозь туман своего наслаждения.  
  
— Я ратую за осмотрительность, — Себастьян решил пока оставить хозяина в царстве мимолетного блаженства; конечно, демону хотелось прикоснуться к молодому телу, но еще больше хотелось наблюдать, как плоть реагирует на оргазм, вызывая подергивания, мурашки, крапинки и вздохи.  
  
«Как все-таки интересно устроен человеческий организм», — думал демон, в очередной раз подмечая, на какой минуте грудь графа начинала вздыматься чуть медленней.  
  
Сиэль же продолжил:  
  
— Утром в столовой ты очень ратовал. Зачем заставил меня возбуждаться вновь и вновь, если не желал меня?  
  
— Я желал Вас, милорд, — предельно честно ответил демон.  
  
— А в каморке?  
  
— И в каморке я желал Вас так же сильно, а, возможно, еще больше. Тем не менее, я не нахожу никакого удовольствия в коротких свиданиях, — дворецкий подумал и добавил. — И еще… в который раз повторяю Вам… я не уверен, что смогу вовремя остановиться, если мы начнем…  
  
— Ты не сможешь? — вопрос подразумевал скорее возможности демона, чем его желания. — Это правда?  
  
— Да, милорд.  
  
— Себастьян… — юноша потянулся к нему. Поцелуи, посыпавшиеся на губы слуги, настигли его горячей волной. Дальше юноша устремил свои пальцы к брюкам Себастьяна и с жадностью нащупал упругую ширинку. Погладив по ней, он удостоверился, что демон возбужден, но по каким-то причинам медлит. Сиэль, наскоро удовлетворенный, усматривал в этом подвох и, чтобы не выдать своего дикого желания продолжить, решил прерваться и удовлетворить другой свой интерес, при этом не переставая растравливать своего слугу:  
  
— Что за представление с жезлом ты сегодня устроил? — Сиэль посмотрел на демона с укором.  
  
— С этим жезлом, — усмехнулся Себастьян, посматривая на суетящиеся на его ширинке руки, — представления пока не было.  
  
— Ты понял, о чем я, пошляк, — ответил Сиэль и, сжав руку слишком сильно, вырвал изо рта Себастьяна глубокий вздох.  
  
— Ах, тот жезл, с куриной лапой на конце? Вы его имели в виду, милорд?  
  
— Ты вспомнил? — спросил юноша, картинно подняв свои точеные брови.  
  
— Конечно, милорд. Теперь вспомнил. Мне показалось, что Вы были грубы с мисс Элизабет и несколько не благодарны за ее доброту. И не только мне так показалось. Ведьма меня поддержала. Мы хотели, чтобы Вы поняли…  
  
— Элизабет приехала без спроса, — резко парировал юноша, не дав слуге договорить.  
  
— Это не значит, что Вы должны были ее унижать.  
  
По делу Сиэль ничего не ответил, только сильнее сжал руку, вызвав этим еще одну волну дискомфорта, а после прижался к Себастьяну всем телом.  
  
— Давай не будем говорить о ней, не сейчас, — сказал он уже мягче. — Я хочу только тебя и больше никого, даже тех, кто добр ко мне, не хочу. Они мне не нужны и не представляют для меня никакой ценности.  
  
— Поразительно, — только и вымолвил демон, отмечая про себя, что за время их тесного общения, юноша перенял от него не присущие людям качества. Возможно, в этом юнце теплились искры зла с самого начала. Однако под чутким руководством и служением демона они окрепли и вплелись бесподобным идеальным узором в и без того прекрасную душу.  
  
Подивившись и одновременно порадовавшись таким изменениям, Себастьян позволил Сиэлю самостоятельно расстегнуть пуговицы на ширинке его брюк и освободить на волю давно вставший член, который к обоюдному удовольствию тут же оказался в цепких ручонках. Сиэль обходился с демонической плотью истинно по-хозяйски: после игры, которая показалась Себастьяну подобием пытки, он прижался к члену губами, смакуя запах и вкус желанного существа, постепенно приходя в возбуждение вторично и бредя о более глубоком единении.  
  
Себастьян безумно хотел своего молодого господина, он хотел брать его грубо и страстно, он хотел реализовывать на этом теле, в этом теле все возможности своей власти и силы. Мысли об этом давно заполоняли демонические фантазии, бередили нервы и заставляли адское тело часто гореть от зудящего желания. Но одновременно с этим, как существо разумное, Себастьян понимал, что для подобных экспериментов Сиэль еще не дорос. Поэтому, коротко вздохнув, он в очередной раз подавил в себе острую потребность воплотить мечты в жизнь и подтянул к себе юношу нежно и осторожно; поцеловал его в губы, пройдясь своим языком по шаловливому язычку, и развернул Сиэля спиной к себе.  
  
Демон видел, что юноша хочет продолжения. Сиэль сам встал на колени и уперся руками в подушки, выставив перед демоном аппетитно поблескивающий зад. Себастьян тоже встал на колени, но сперва поцеловал ягодицы и лизнул то, что находилось между ними, заставив анус сжаться. Тело подалось вперед, намереваясь скрыться от слишком грязных ласк.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — прошептал юноша.  
  
— Молчите, — только и ответил демон.  
  
Себастьян взялся за худые бедра, придержал их руками, чтобы пугливый господин не смог внезапно покинуть ложе, раздвинул ягодицы и еще раз поласкал дырочку кончиком языка, а потом и всей его поверхностью, обильно смазывая нежную мышцу слюной.  
  
Юноша стонал, пытаясь подмять под себя ноги, но демон держал его крепко, не давая изменить позу, что повлекло еще большие стоны. Оторвавшись от не менее сладкого, чем член, места, демон выпрямился и медленно ввел в вылизанное отверстие один палец, а затем и второй, ласково проникая внутрь, отслеживая каждый рывок молодого господина и каждый его возглас. Поласкав, как следует, рукой, Себастьян решил, что господин достаточно готов к соитию, и прикоснулся к отверстию влажной головкой. Аккуратно вводя член внутрь, он поддерживал юношу за бедра, гладил его пах и иногда охватывал касаниями вновь восставший член. Движения были размеренными, а проникновения осторожными; подлинная бережность чувствовалась во всем.  
  
Сиэль не смог сдержаться от вскрика, когда почувствовал внутри себя привычную длину. Два размеренных пробных толчка отозвались в его теле слабой болью, которая постепенно растворилась в нарастающем наслаждении, разлившемся по телу, словно теплая волна. Ощущать в себе опасное существо, непонятно по какой причине отозвавшееся на его чувства, существо невероятной силы и столько же непредсказуемое, как сама жизнь, наполняло юношу надеждой. В такие минуты Сиэль понимал, что Себастьян не сможет сделать ему что-либо плохое. Это противоречило условиям их контракта, но человеческая интуиция — великая вещь. Как бы демон не старался намекать, кто главный в их отношениях, юноша прекрасно знал, что с началом их интимной жизни между ними что-то изменилось и изменилось в пользу Сиэля. Та ласка и забота, которая вываливалась на него в последнее время, пусть иногда не вписывающаяся в рамки заботы человеческой, заставляла чувствовать себя любимым и желанным, каждую ночь удовлетворенным и также заставляла надеяться на что-то, а вот на что именно — об этом он пока боялся думать.  
  
Сладкий вскрик, вырвавшийся из горла сам собой, смешал мысли, заставил сосредоточиться на размеренно пульсирующем нарастающем блаженстве. Темп близости был не обременительным и позволял прочувствовать сладость каждого толчка, каждого глубокого соприкосновения, каждой мимолетной ласки. Демон был везде, казалось, обволакивал все худое тельце, даря каждой клетке высшее блаженство, эпицентр которого находился внутри, в той самой точке, до которой каждый раз доставало демоническое естество.  
  
И без того невеликие силы вскоре стали покидать Сиэля. Он понимал, что скоро кончит, близилась приятная тяжесть, которая разрешилась тут же, как только демон поиграл рукой с его членом. Сиэль обмяк и послушно принимал в себя завершающие толчки, которые, судя по рыку, срывающемуся с губ демона, приносили с собой желанное удовольствие. Несколько раз толкнувшись чуть глубже, Себастьян замер; медленно покинув плен, он помог Сиэлю лечь удобнее и, обняв его, лег рядом.

— Что ты думаешь о… нас? — спросил Сиэль, все еще пребывая в телесной неге. Оргазм придал смелости, а возможно гуляющие по крови градусы придали графу чуточку отваги. Он лежал в объятиях Себастьяна, уткнувшись носом в его шею, и исключал какие-либо движения. Пока он не двигался, ему грезилось, будто его тело, как отдельной части мира, не существовало, и будто они с Себастьяном составляют теперь единое целое.  
  
— Я думаю, что в дальнейшем нам потребуется изменить условия контракта, милорд, — ответил дворецкий, которому тоже не хотелось прерывать идеальность текущего момента.  
  
— Разве такое возможно?  
  
— Да.  
  
Душа Сиэля затрепетала, ведь этого разговора он ждал и надеялся на него так долго.  
  
— Что же мы будем изменять? — спокойно спросил он вопреки волнению. Сдерживать эмоции получалось неплохо, только вот приходящий в норму пульс опять участился, что, конечно же, не укрылось от внимания демона.  
  
— Я не совсем уверен, что хочу расставаться с Вами, как с разумным существом, после того, как мы отомстим Вашим врагам.  
  
— То есть ты раздумал поглощать мою душу?  
  
— Пожалуй, что так, — ответы Себастьяна отдавали сомнениями, но сам факт, что демон сомневается в своих многовековых потребностях, отозвался в сердце Сиэля победным ликованием. — Я давно ловлю себя на мысли, что перестал рассматривать Вас, как пищу.  
  
— А как кого ты меня рассматриваешь?  
  
— Как… партнера, — ответил демон, опять слегка засомневавшись.  
  
— Партнера?  
  
— Вы с самого начала не были похожи на обычного человека. Подобная настойчивость и жажда жизни, грандиозность планов и желание отдать для их свершения все без остатка встречается не часто, особенно в Вашем возрасте. Я искал такую отчаянную душу долго, очень долго, но, найдя ее, начал понимать, что некогда увлекшие меня качества перестают интересовать меня как объект для поглощения; они вызвали во мне другой интерес, ранее не испытываемый, интерес, скорее построенный на…  
  
— Ты ко мне что-то чувствуешь?  
  
— Вы имеете в виду человеческие чувства?  
  
— Да, кроме телесного влечения, — Сиэль затаился. Слова, которые должны были сейчас последовать, расставили бы все на свои места.  
  
Себастьян помедлил с ответом, не столько из-за того, что не знал, что сказать, сколько от обдумывания, как выразить чувствуемое точнее и передать это в обычных словах:  
  
— Если показать Вам самый обнаженный человеческий порок, он не будет отражать и доли того, что творится в моей голове, когда я вижу Вас, милорд, но как бы мне не хотелось воплотить все это в жизнь, я постараюсь дождаться того времени, пока Вы подрастете.  
  
— То есть я интересую тебя лишь как объект для постельных утех? — не сдержавшись, спросил Сиэль.  
  
— Разве я это сказал, милорд?  
  
— А разве нет?  
  
— Под словом «порок» я имел в виду не только постельные утехи.  
  
— Значит ли это, что ты влюблен? — допытывался Сиэль, раз уж разговор зашел так далеко.  
  
— Я хотел бы сказать «да», но до сих пор не до конца понял суть этого человеческого чувства. Если мое желание продолжить наши текущие отношения есть влюбленность, то да, я влюблен в Вас.  
  
— И как же мы скорректируем условия контракта? — вопрос был задам сухим деловитым тоном, в котором даже самый проницательный человек не смог бы прочитать дикий интерес.  
  
— Я думаю над этим, милорд. Возможно, стоит оговорить, что по окончании моей службы, Вы станете не моей пищей, а подобным мне?  
  
Сиэль обдумывал услышанное, стараясь понять, что скрывается за только что произнесенными словами и нет ли в них двойного смысла. Не дождавшись ответа, Себастьян продолжил:  
  
— В таком случае, если Вы не против, печать изменит свой рисунок и сойдет совсем после выполнения условий обеих сторон.  
  
— Ты все равно убьешь меня?  
  
— Но Вы не прекратите своего существования… милорд, — демон нежно поцеловал юношу в губы и погладил по волосам.  
  
— Я рассмотрю твое предложение, — ответил Сиэль, сердцебиение которого превышало все нормы и понудило сделать глубокий выдох.  
  
— Конечно, милорд, — демон еще раз поцеловал хозяина, так и не проявившего желания поменять позу. — Я буду ждать Вашего ответа.  
  
— Что же касается наших текущих дел…  
  
— Да, милорд?  
  
— Ты уверен, что мы сможем подготовить Зиглинде к встрече с Королевой?  
  
— Конечно. Только Вам придется пережить еще несколько дней, похожих на минувший.  
  
Сиэль на это ничего не ответил. Он знал, что демон был прав.  
  
— А теперь пришло время спать, мой лорд.  
  
— Себастьян…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Останься, пока я не усну, и даже после — не уходи. Просыпаясь ночью, я хочу чувствовать тебя рядом.  
  
Демон улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, милорд. Я никуда не уйду. Отдыхайте.  
  
Сиэль закрыл глаза; его мысли, путанные, хаотичные, постепенно сливались с обрывками фраз и, распадаясь на отдельные слова, растворялись в покое преходящего к нему сна. Размеренное поглаживание ласковых рук успокаивало, а, наконец-то, свершившиеся объяснения обнадеживало.  
  
Демон же думал о том, как может играть судьба, даже с более развитыми, чем человек, существами. Юноша, пристроившийся на его плече, засыпал, изредка перебирая пальцами и дотрагиваясь ими до светлой демонической кожи, вызывая эти простыми прикосновениями мелкую приятную дрожь. Прокручивая в уме обрывки только что состоявшегося разговора, Себастьян был уверен, что сумеет провести своего мальчика на темную сторону.


End file.
